Perfect Match
by shouldbecleaning
Summary: For him, she's a perfect match. Sometimes it's better to ask for forgiveness than permission. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**While I think books should belong to everyone, the rights to the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended.**

**Beachcomberlc edits the mistakes out of all my stories, but sometimes there are just too many for her human eyes to find. Those mistakes belong to me.**

**IpsitaC77 winnows out my plot holes and pre-reads for me. She also makes the most intriguing banners to enhance the story.**

**I thank both of them from the bottom of my heart.**

**Chapter 1**

Riley Biers stormed into his boss' office late on a Thursday afternoon without bothering to knock. He was sure the information he had to share would outweigh his rudeness and he would be forgiven; perhaps even rewarded.

"Sir, they found it. You were right and they found the perfect one." He was overheated from running and panting slightly.

Edward Cullen, President and CEO of Cullen Tech Enterprises, rose slowly from behind his desk. His mood changed from murderous to hopeful as Biers explained his intrusion. He had been searching for an excuse to fire the smarmy little weasel for months. Biers' tenure as Edward's first Executive Assistant had outlasted his predecessor by six months and Edward was tiring of him. There was only so much ass-kissing one man could take during the course of a week. And Biers was an expert ass-kisser.

"It checks out on all levels? Medical has signed off on it?" His voice was gravelly from lack of use. Edward was very stingy with his words. Why waste time speaking if a sharp look or pointed finger could say everything for you?

Biers nodded his head furiously.

"Walk me through the steps already taken, Biers. There must be something you've overlooked." Edward sat back in his chair and waited. He knew the criteria checklist better than anyone else involved; after all, he'd conceived, designed and written the damn thing.

Biers waited a moment in hopes of being invited to sit in one of the plush wingback chairs that faced Mr. Cullen's desk. He had yet to receive such an invitation in the nine months he'd held the position. Instead, he stood between them feeling nervous and awkward. Mr. Cullen cleared his throat and Riley jumped into his task.

"First, a company-wide blood drive found six potential volunteer donors: four men and two women. Three of the men and one woman were O negative and universal donors; one male was A, but with a negative Rh factor. The other female was found to be A positive. Rh factor has no bearing but, as per your orders, the closer the match the better. All were screened for common blood disorders and disease first. One failed due to hemochromatosis, a hereditary disorder leading to an excess of iron in the blood. Fake random drug tests were then administered to the remaining five donors to collect specimens for urinalysis. Two more failures from there. All medical records were obtained for the remaining potential donors. One failed for psychological reasons; a long family history of depression and bipolar on both sides."

Riley shuffled his feet and reordered his files to have the most important one ready.

"The final male subject, after passing thorough criminal and background checks, proposed to his girlfriend last weekend, taking him out of the running. The last subject, an Isabella Swan, meets every criteria you've set."

Biers opened the file folder and passed it to Mr. Cullen for his perusal. Mr. Cullen waved a hand to permit Biers to continue with his report.

"Isabella Marie Swan, age 28, born in small town Goderich, Ontario to Charles and Renee. Prefers to be called 'Bella'. Blood type A positive. Textbook vaginal birth with no complications. Parents divorced when child was two. Mother gained custody with visitation allotted with the father for summer vacations. Resided throughout Saskatchewan, Manitoba, Alberta and Ontario. As a young child, she was taken to emergency for one bout of pneumonia, one broken collarbone with cuts and scrapes from a bicycle accident, twice for sprained ankles and once for sprained wrist. No concerns of child abuse ever levied, or considered within the doctor's notes.

Solid and consistent grades through high school, maintaining a B-plus grade average. Moved back to Goderich during eleventh grade to live with father. Mother remarried to Phil Dwyer, semi-pro baseball pitcher, strictly small leagues Jays' feeder team. Mother currently lives in Sapporo, Japan with Dwyer working as a university baseball coach. Minor car accident shortly after arriving in Goderich; injuries included mild concussion and another sprained wrist. Graduated Goderich District Collegiate Institute with a 79 average. Worked part-time at Newton's Outfitters. Attended Fanshawe Community College Woodstock for six years. Holds several diplomas, certificates and a Bachelor's Degree in Business Management. It looks like the initial plan was to start at Fanshawe, then move to Toronto and go to Ryerson or York, but the funds just weren't there. Charles Swan married Sue Clearwater a few months before Isabella started college. Isabella refused the small college fund Charles had set up and insisted on paying her own way through school. The money went to the wedding and the mortgage of the family home insead. Isabella rented a small apartment in Woodstock with Leah Clearwater, her new stepsister, and waited tables part-time. High marks and honours from Fanshawe.

Upon graduating, she moved to Toronto and was employed here as an Administrative Assistant, third grade in the HR department. She's since been promoted to second grade and is in line to be promoted again within the next few years. She rents a studio in a less than savoury neighbourhood, but on one of the nicer streets. She's never been late with her rent and the landlord says she's a model tenant; no parties, loud music or frequent guests. She holds a couple of store loyalty cards, pays off her credit card within a month, two at the very most. She rides the TTC or walks; no car in her name, but she does have a license to drive. She has no pets, no computer and no mobile phone.

She's dated off and on, in college mostly, but nothing serious that we can find. She's solidly heterosexual in her choice of partners. STD tests have been clear. She keeps fresh condoms in her bedside table. There's a blue lipstick vibrator in the drawer as well, but the batteries are dead and she's made no effort to change them in the two months we've been surveilling her."

Riley swayed slightly. He was getting light-headed talking this much. Mr. Cullen showed no reaction, but he was listening to every syllable. Riley wanted to sit, but stayed in his spot. He swallowed and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Three years ago she had a huge disagreement with her father, stepmother and stepsister that led to an estrangement. Her mother is in touch from time to time, but theirs is not a close relationship. Her stepbrother, Seth Clearwater, was disowned for being gay and Bella disagreed with her stepmother and father's choice. The young man lived with her for six months before travelling to Australia and finding work there. He lives there now and would probably be the only family she would contact in case of emergency.

Her coworkers call her sweet and hard working, but there is no evidence of a relationship with any of them outside of the office. She has one friend she speaks with infrequently, an Angela Weber-Cheney. However, Mrs. Cheney lives in Northern Alberta and is a new mother, not someone who could drop everything to come to her friend's aid.

Given the right planning and strategy, this could go off without a hitch, sir. Last weekend, our surveillance watched her get held up at knife point, outside her grocery store using that fancy spy-tech gear you recommended. The thief took all her cash, cut a few buttons off her blouse to scare her and punched her in the side of the head when she tried to explain why she didn't have a mobile phone for him to steal. The trace of her home phone showed that she didn't report it or call anyone, nor did she seek medical attention. If you go forward with this, there is a very high probability she will keep quiet, especially with the proper incentives in place. This is the right girl, Mr. Cullen. She ticks every box and then some."

Edward Cullen was silent. He swivelled his chair and stared out the window for a very long time. The view was sublime, an uninterrupted vista of the Toronto skyline and Lake Ontario. From the thirty-second floor, traffic was just a whisper. Sailboats, container ships, and barges played on the water like some giant chess game. Gulls swooped and dived below, not often flying this high. It was gorgeous, but not something he looked at nearly enough. Work got in the way of being able to enjoy the spoils of his labour. Edward couldn't remember the last time he took a moment to enjoy the view from his office window. He had promised himself, when he took over from his grandfather, that he wouldn't let work overtake his life. That he would remember the simple things and take time for himself and his family. Eight years later, he was an old businessman at thirty-four. His second assistant had to schedule a weekly phone call to his mother, Esme, otherwise Edward would forget to keep in touch. She also had to send a daily message to remind the man to eat, shower and sleep. The only thing outside of work he remembered to do on his own was his daily call to Alice.

"Double and triple-check everything, Biers. I want a full report on my desk by Monday. Hit her with another random drug test and if that checks out, I want to meet her. Make up some lunch or dinner with the CEO bullshit or some sort of crap like that. I want one-on-one time with her before anything happens the following Friday. I also want a revised schedule and calendar in the morning. Hire another private detective, pay him overtime if you have to, but I want his report also on Monday. You have four more days to get this all together, Biers. And a week after that for all the finalities. Now, get out of my office." Edward waved his hand with the barest flick of his wrist and dismissed the weasel. He sat for a good hour, staring out the window before returning to the quarterly statement printouts.

**AN: This story is purely fiction. I ask you to remember that when it comes to any inconsistencies with real life, legalities, medical procedures, historical or geographical inaccuracies. To be blunt, I've made a lot of shit up, just go with it.**

**I will try to translate all of the Ontario Canada specific parts that come up. For instance, the TTC is the Toronto Transit Commission, in charge of the public transportation system in the Greater Toronto Area. **

**Many, many thanks to the wonderful ladies of The Lemonade Stand for showcasing Perfect Match in their Saturday Sneak Peek, especially 6dlb5 for giving me a chance.**

**Barring unforeseen circumstances, this story will post every Thursday.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My thanks to Beachcomberlc and IpsitaC77**

**Chapter 2**

Bella Swan looked at her computer screen with disbelief. The interoffice email looked genuine. She highly doubted anyone at the company would prank her like that. She didn't know anyone well enough for them to play with her. Her boss and coworkers were friendly, but work-friendly, not joke-around or outside-of-the-office-friendly. She couldn't imagine someone being that cruel to a virtual stranger like her. But still, there it was. A dinner meeting request from CEO Edward Cullen. She read through every word, checking it against the word before and the word following to make sure the email was really legitimate. CEOs didn't have dinner meetings with administrative assistants. Bella hadn't even had a lunch meeting with her boss, let alone with the person several steps above her. There had to be some sort of mistake.

Bella spent the better part of her lunch break composing a return email to Mr. Cullen's Executive Assistant, Riley Biers. The rest she spent in the bathroom trying not to throw up. Bella wasn't usually a nervous person, nor did she think herself deferential, but being singled out by the CEO of a Fortune Global 500 company was a big fucking deal. Either he was slumming it for laughs or something huge was going to happen in her life. Her natural fear was losing her job, that she was found to be so incompetent the CEO had to be the one to let her go.

Bella made sure to add waterproof mascara to her shopping list. There was a high probability nerves would drive her to cry at some point during the evening. She reread the invitation. The fact that she had to keep the meeting confidential was also concerning, but easy to follow. After all, who would she tell? Her boss was marginally friendly. She ate lunch with some of the other assistants, but her lack of an exciting social life meant she listened more than contributed. Sometimes she wondered if they knew she was there. Other times she was tempted to make up a fabulous, fun life and stun them with the lurid details.

It wasn't that Bella was ashamed of her life or anything. She was content. She had a good enough job that afforded her comforts. Her apartment was small and not necessarily in the best neighbourhood, but she was able to decorate it the way she wanted. It was her haven; a simple one bedroom, but with a small office/den space off the postage-stamp-sized living room. It was perfect when Seth was forced out of his home and came to live with her. Even with just the one bathroom, it was easy to share and navigate without ever feeling on top of each other.

Poor Seth. He was so devastated, so heartbroken by his mother and Bella's father when they kicked him out. Bella was livid with both of them. What they did to the whole family, let alone what they did to Seth, was unconscionable. She didn't think she could ever truly forgive them. Especially knowing how tolerant and accepting Charlie had been for most of her life. He definitely didn't start his whole anti-gay shit until after he married Sue.

One of Bella's high school teachers was openly gay. Charlie never had any objections to him. In fact, they played poker together from time to time, and grabbed a beer together once in a while during the first year she lived with Charlie. Bella objected to the friendship more than Charlie because, let's face it, who wants their Calculus teacher hanging out at their place with their parents? It wasn't until after Sue, Seth and Leah moved to town that trouble started for Mr. Banner. Most of the town was accommodating until he started dating a guy from the mill. They were fine with his orientation until he had a boyfriend. The stares and whispers started, then the jabs and off-colour jokes. Rumours and innuendos, fuelled by Sue's special brand of religion led to both of them being fired and evicted from town.

When Seth was caught holding hands with a classmate, not a boyfriend or partner, just another boy who happened to be gay, Sue hit the roof. Seth was kicked out of the house within three hours of being caught. Thing was, Seth hadn't even come out to himself yet. And the friend whose hand he was holding had just lost his grandfather; Seth was comforting him. He slept in his car for a couple of days, hoping his mom and Charlie would change their minds. And they did, kind of. Seth was allowed back in long enough for a full sermon on the evils of homosexuality and a series of ultimatums.

If Seth were to renounce his sinful ways and agree to attend a sexual conversion camp for the summer with periodic refresher courses, Sue and Charlie would allow him to stay in the house and buy him the motorcycle he had always wanted, as well as a few other incentives. If Seth did not agree, then he was disowned. His sister, Leah, listened to the whole conversation and agreed with the adults. They presented him with a detailed and illegal contract, trying to force him to sign it. It was three weeks before his eighteenth birthday.

Seth took his copy of their contract, told them exactly in which orifice they could shove their copy, and phoned Bella from his car as he drove to her apartment. She'd only moved in a few weeks earlier and was still unpacking. Seth moved right in and applied for his high school equivalency. After a few weeks, Seth was able to come out to himself and to Bella. Bella baked him a cake and they had a coming-out party.

When he turned eighteen, he got a job, sold his car and saved every penny he could. He began the process of obtaining a work visa for Australia. He took courses in mixology at night, even though he wasn't allowed to drink yet. With much paperwork and research he got the visa, a promising job, a room to rent and a small group of online friends in Melbourne. Bella cried as he went through security at Pearson International Airport, the only member of his family to see him off on his big adventure. Neither of them had spoken at length to Sue, Leah or Charlie since the night Seth left Goderich, although Charlie tried to call Bella a few times. She told him that until Seth was welcomed back to the family with no judgements and open, apologetic arms, it wasn't her family either. Bella made no secret of her disappointment in her father and her disgust for her stepmother.

However, at least Charlie made a feeble effort. Leah, Seth's older sister and Bella's former roommate, cut both of them out with a slam of her bible. She approached every person, business and institution in Huron County she could to preach against the sins of her brother and those, read Bella, who accepted them.

Bella thought about seeing if Seth was awake for a chat so she could get his take on the whole dinner-with-the-CEO thing. But Seth was in Jakarta with his boyfriend, Embry, for a vacation and she didn't want to disturb them. This vacation was special; Embry bought a ring and was going to propose. He emailed Bella and asked for Seth's hand and her blessing. Bella cried at his sweetness and agreed, of course. Embry was great for Seth, and his family took him in as one of their own. They were night-and-day different from Seth's family. Once some kind of equal marriage law passed in Australia, there would be nothing stopping them from making it legal. Bella started to save up for a plane ticket to Melbourne.

The only other person she could talk to was her high school best friend, Angela. But she'd just had twins and was goofy with sleep deprivation. Angela was almost never online these days. And time zones were not on her side to phone. She'd have to wait for a weekend to call her or risk waking the babies. Plus, the dinner was this Friday; there just wasn't time enough to reach her.

Bella's mother was self-absorbed. Even if she tried to call her mother for advice, she'd end up being the one doing the advising. She loved her mom, and she knew her mom loved her, but they didn't talk about anything substantial or deep. It just wasn't their way.

Bella turned off her work computer and tidied the last of her paperwork. She hadn't accomplished anything since receiving the email and she felt guilty. Not guilty enough to put in extra hours, though. As she waited for her subway home she felt, for the first time in a long time, lonely. She was used to being alone and she enjoyed her own company. Her life was interesting, but not hectic. The realization she didn't have a confidant at that moment bothered her.

Bella allowed herself the length of the train ride to wallow in sadness. As soon as she reached her apartment, she forced herself to stop. There was no point continuing to brood when there were other things that demanded her attention.

**AN: Thanks to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand. I am blown away by the response to the first chapter.**

**This story takes place in 2007. The rights for same sex couples to marry was granted to the people of Ontario in 2003, the other 9 provinces and 3 territories quickly followed suit. It became a federal law in 2005. The Equal Marriage Act passed in Dec. 2017 in Australia.**

**Usually I write period pieces but I needed some technology for this one. So, to compensate I'd like to rec some period stories here in my notes instead. Give me some of your recommendations and I'll try to include them. This week I recommend A Royal Duty by Mariecarro. It's a drabble fic featuring an arranged marriage. Please give it a try and the the author know what you think. I'm 25 chapter in so far.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Many thanks to Beachcomberlc and IpsitaC77 for their hand in this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

Biers completed all his tasks and paperwork. The greasy little shit had checked and triple checked every word. Eight months of research was set with the very last piece in play. Everything now hinged on Edward's say. If he gave his approval, this evening the endgame was ready to be played out. Everything from here on out would happen very quickly.

Edward arrived at the restaurant earlier than planned for a seven o'clock dinner reservation. He wanted to have a quick drink at the bar before he was ready for her. Twenty minutes was enough for a stiff belt. His phone chimed as he pulled open the first set of doors to the restaurant, his eyes sliding over the young girl standing there in the vestibule. She was gone from his memory as soon as his eyes left her. He strode with purpose to the bar and ordered a Maker's Mark.

No sooner had he finished his drink, the hostess, dressed in skin-tight black like a girl from a Robert Palmer video called his name. He raise his hand and passed the bartender a ten. The hostess walked up to him and smiled, letting him know his party had arrived and was waiting for him in the small private dining room.

Bella Swan walked into the room looking nervous. She tucked her hair behind her ear on one side and had her coat draped over the other arm. Edward knew the hostess would have asked to hang her coat, but for some reason Miss Swan declined. He wondered if she was afraid they wouldn't give it back to her. He didn't understand why she would be so possessive of it, it wasn't designer or anything fancy. By the looks of the garment, it came from Honest Ed's or Zeller's, most likely. It was pretty generic-looking.

Miss Swan was also, like the hostess, wearing a little black dress. Miss Swan's however was not fitted like a second skin and obscenely low cut. It was a much more modest dress, knee length and flared with a vintage feel. The cut suited her well. She looked innocent and demure. The perfect candidate for what Edward had in mind.

Edward stood and held out his hand, waiting for her to come to him. Better to establish his authority right off the bat.

"Miss Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for agreeing to this dinner."

"Thank you for the invitation, Mr. Cullen."

He motioned to the table and stood behind her chair to help her. As she made herself as comfortable as she could in the presence of this intimidating powerful man, he took his own seat. A waiter appeared out of thin air and handed them drink menus. Edward didn't bother to open his, asking for another Maker's, this time a double. He watch Isabella's face as she looked over the choices available to her. Emotions played across her face, shock, worry and amusement. She closed the menu and requested a water. The waiter hid his disdain well, rattling off name brand waters for her to choose from, still, sparkling and flavoured until she chose tap water, no ice. Their requests made the waiter slither off, leaving them alone and her nervous.

Edward let the silence take up the small space, keeping his eyes on her. Bella looked around the room. The table could have easily seated four, six at a stretch if the diners were friendly. The places she waited tables never had fancy private rooms like this. There was real artwork on the walls, not laminated posters from museum exhibits or store-bought lithographs. The cloth on the table was real linen as were the napkins, and the flowers in the centre were real and fresh. There was more than enough room for the waiter to serve if the table doubled or even tripled in size. She ran her fingers along the underside of the table and felt where a leaf or two could be added. She hesitated to tabulate the cost of renting a room such as this, especially for only a two-top meal like this one.

Bella had taken out enough money for an over-priced meal, but there was no way she was going to chip in for the rental of the room. That expense had to land to Mr. Cullen, after all, he chose the location.

The waiter returned with the drinks and left. She looked after him, wondering why he didn't leave menus. She toyed with her napkin and ignored her drink.

Edward watched her, amused. Every emotion she had played across her face. He could see her confusion, stress and nervousness. He hoped she never tried to play poker for money; she'd lose. However, he would like to be in attendance if she were ever to play strip poker. Edward didn't date much, he just didn't have the time, so it had been a while since he'd enjoyed the company of a pretty woman. Before this night, he hadn't been able to put a face to the name Isabella Swan. He wouldn't know her in a crowd. He was surprised to find her rather pretty. Not gorgeous or beautiful, but pretty. Appealing in a girl-next-door kind of way. Edward had been expecting bookish and nerdy with mousy hair and probably glasses. He was right about the glasses, but Isabella had thick, wavy brown hair. A rich dark brown, natural, not from the salon. His mother had trained him to know the difference. There was a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Which to Edward meant she wasn't wearing much makeup. He hated the pressed-powder look some women sported. The caked on makeup of insecure girls. Heavy on the perfume and desperation.

Isabella out-silenced him and he had to speak, otherwise the first course would arrive and neither of them would have said a word. He liked to pull that trick on people, wait them out, make them initiate conversation for his approval. Seldom did he have to start first. He enjoyed making people nervous. It was a game to him and one of his few amusements these days.

"Do you enjoy your work at Cullen Tech, Bella?" Edward asked as he picked up his drink. A glint of something he couldn't quite place played in her eyes before she answered.

"Um … yes, sir. I do, Mr. Cullen." She spluttered. He wanted to laugh at her and enjoy her nerves, but he let his better judgement rule. He needed this girl more than he needed anything in his life. But he had to maintain his superiority and his control over her, that was the only way this endeavour would work. He had to be in complete control.

"Please, for tonight only you may call me Edward. I insist." With a flick of the wrist he made his magnanimous gesture. He watched in amusement as her eyes narrowed slightly before she nodded. It was fine, she would have to swallow much more asshole behaviour from him before he was done with her. When she didn't respond, he continued.

"What does a second assistant in the HR department do all day?" He needed to see how complacent she was, to see how far she could be pushed before she broke. He would be condescending and snide until she rebelled. If she buckled under his authority, he'd rethink her role in this whole scenario.

A quiet give-and-take of her personal information ensued. He was an ass to her and she answered his every question with grace and honesty. Edward ate the dinner that was set before him, not even really looking at the meal. Isabella picked at it. The appetizer salad had been lovely, but the main dish was a bad fusion of Japanese and Thai cuisines that was far too heavy-handed with szechuan pepper, of all things. She felt bad for the chef; he was probably nervous about having to feed a Fortune 500 tech great like Edward Cullen and tried too hard to be creative and innovative when simple, but fabulous was called for.

"Well," Edward dabbed at the corner of his mouth with his napkin, trying to hide the smirk on his face for what he planned to say next. "It must be great to have a job like that with no stress; just answering phones and filing papers."

He wasn't as a rule this callous with his employees. He knew damn well there wasn't a job on earth that did not come with some sort of stress. Each person had their own, regardless of what they did for a living. Anyone who said otherwise was full of shit. Edward knew all about stress. This girl knew plenty, but if all went well, she would alleviate a great deal of his before all this was over. And if all went well, she'd have enough money to alleviate most of her own stress, as well as an ironclad legal agreement binding her for the rest of her life.

Her faint smile faded from her face. How very like someone such as him, with power and means, to think so lowly of her. She felt about an inch tall in his estimation. If he wasn't her boss she'd let him have a taste of her sharp tongue. But she needed the job, so she swallowed her bitter pride.

Dessert was served, but neither of them really tasted it. Edward ordered a large brandy and sipped it slowly while watching Bella become increasingly nervous.

"Mr. Cullen … Edward? Why am I here? Why did you invite me to dinner?"

"That's an intriguing question. I thought it would be interesting getting to know you, Bella Swan, possibly amusing or edifying. You've proven a rather beguiling dinner companion and I've learned a great deal from you."

She waited for him to elaborate, but he drank his brandy and said no more. Bella fiddled with her napkin and wanted to cry from frustration. She craned her neck and managed to catch the eye of the waiter. In a very quiet voice she asked for her share of the bill. Edward erupted into laughter. Real, gut-busting belly laughing. The kind he hadn't felt since he was a boy. Bella's whole face flushed crimson with embarrassment. Her dinner threatened to make a reappearance and she wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Thank you Miss Swan. I haven't laughed like that in forever. I invited you to dinner and I will take care of the bill. After all, I know what I pay you, you couldn't afford the appetizer." He laughed again, not caring just how cruel he was being.

He stood when she did and shook the hand she bravely offered him. Edward accepted her thanks with little grace and watched as the waiter helped her with her coat. He kept his eyes on her as she walked from the room, her knees visibly shaking so much the hem of her cheap dress was quivering.

Bella made it to the door of the restaurant before her tears started. She was proud of herself for that control. She could taste blood on her tongue, knowing she had bitten her lower lip enough to rip the skin. She didn't notice the private detective following her home.

**AN: Honest Ed's was this fabulously tacky, bargain basement store in Toronto near an area known as The Annex; a real Toronto landmark for many years. Zeller's was the Canadian equivalent to K-Mart or Woolworth's. (Brownie points all the readers who remember Zeller's' tag line)**

**I had a boss much like Edward, he and his boss stood in front of my reception desk and basically told me how lucky I was to have such a stress-free job as Receptionist for a 400 seat call-centre. I held my tongue when I really shouldn't have but I needed the position at the time.**

**My rec for this week - Nightingale by Mrs. Brownloe**

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My thanks to Beachcomberlc and IpsitaC77 for their forgiveness and help with this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

Bella spent the rest of the weekend analyzing every word, every gesture Edward Cullen had made and then berating herself for her responses. Knowing she had made a fool of herself in front of such an important man made her feel sick to her stomach. She was highly tempted to call in sick for the first time come Monday morning. Talking herself out of it and dressing in her favourite silky blue blouse, the one that made her feel pretty, she swallowed her pride and went to work. She only ever wore the blouse for special occasions and it always served to make her feel better about herself.

Much to her surprise, there was no letter of termination, no disciplinary email in her inbox and her direct supervisor was not waiting at her cubicle to fire her when she walked into the office. In fact, the whole invitation thread had been deleted from her system, email and calendar included, as if it had never happened. The rest of the week was normal, boring as usual with little break in her usual routine. She ate in the lunchroom with some of the other assistants, bought a few groceries after work, stayed up too late one night watching the blooper reels and extra features of ER Season Four. All the while, she tried in vain to forget her dinner meeting with Mr. Cullen.

Thursday afternoon Bella received a message from her doctor with a request for an appointment. Normally, Bella had to call her doctor a month or so before she needed to be seen in order to get a time slot. Her doctor had never called her for an appointment before, even after testing. He requested to see her the next day at lunchtime. If all went well, she could be in and out within her lunch hour. That night she made sure to pack a quick-to-eat, handheld lunch wrap to save herself some time.

It struck her as odd that there was no one else in the waiting room at Dr. Uley's practice. The reception area was unnaturally quiet for mid-day. The receptionist, Dr. Uley's wife Emily, beamed at her when she arrived and showed her right into the doctor's office, not into one of the exam rooms. Bella found that strange, too, until the doctor explained he had sold his practice and there was a little bit of paperwork for her to sign for the new doctor who was taking over. He left the room to give her a moment to look over the file. Emily had left little pink post-it notes where Bella was to sign. Most of it was in legal jargon so Bella just skimmed it, signing on the last line if necessary. Dr. Uley came back with a coffee and a muffin for Bella and spoke to her about Dr. Cope, singing her praises as a wonderful alternative to his own stellar brand of medical care. She was out of his office within twenty minutes and stole a few moments to enjoy the bright Toronto sun at a local park on the way back to work.

Bella finished her work with ten minutes to spare, not long enough to consider starting a new task, but too long to leave for the day. She took her time packing her purse and messenger bag, making sure to wash her coffee cup and take all of her containers from the fridge before leaving for the weekend. She was in a good mood and had an extra bounce in her step as she boarded the subway for home. Splurging uncharacteristically, Bella bought herself dinner, stopping on Dundas Street in Chinatown for cheap noodles, a small tray of fresh spring rolls and most importantly, an avocado milkshake. The decadent treat made her choice to walk home from there worth it.

* * *

Riley Biers had a week from hell. He'd left the office to change clothes only twice during the week, sleeping on the small two-seater couch in his office and eating his meals from a microwave. His own assistant quit three days ago, not being able to handle the pressure. The only thing that kept Riley going was the massive bonus he had been promised if he pulled the entire thing off successfully. It was worth the hardship now to become completely financially independent in two months' time. He could kiss Cullen Tech and working for a living goodbye.

The last few pieces of the puzzle were within his reach and also not his responsibility. He had done everything he could to make the process go smoothly for Mr. Cullen and now he only had to wait for his reward. The pressure to complete this project nearly drove him over the edge. As it was, the whole thing had given him an ulcer, nightmares and a suspicious rash on his lower back.

* * *

From his office high above the sleeping city, Edward Cullen watched and waited. He read and reread every piece of paper, every email and report. He listened to tapes of every conversation made in regards to this transaction. He knew the name, birth date and social insurance number of every player of the game. He'd examined every loophole, checked timelines and run the numbers. In his heart of hearts he felt guilt, tremendous guilt for what he was about to do and for what he had already done. But he had to do it, damn the consequences and would apologize later.

He stared at the slim black mobile phone on his desk. It had never been used before and would be destroyed after its first and only call. He spun it around as he thought, clockwise and then counterclockwise. There was no point in delaying the inevitable any longer. He had to do it, the sooner the better, even though it would damage his soul irreparably. He picked up the phone and dialled. He spoke one word and then hung up.

"Go."

On the other side of town, a man carefully opened Bella Swan's apartment door and slipped inside. Moving with great caution, he walked to her bedroom and came to a stop at her bedside. In his hand was a small canister of nitrous oxide with a vinyl face mask attached. He held the mask to Bella's face, hovering just above her mouth and nose, and opened the canister.

In her sleep, Bella dreamed she was playing with balloons, pinching the necks and letting them scream their high pitched release of air.

The drugs worked and Bella didn't even flinch when he injected more into the crook of her arm.

When she woke, Bella felt that still-drunk, or slightly hungover feeling that accompanies sleeping in for too long. She felt confused and groggy, but rested. The room was bright with sun, her curtains open about an inch at the very top, like she had carelessly closed them the night before. She found it a little strange that she was lying on her back, her legs straight. She was usually a side sleeper, curled up with her legs bent, and very seldom moved in the night. She almost never had to remake the whole bed, just smooth out her side, when she could be bothered to do it. The last person, other than herself, to see her bed was the repair guy the super sent in to fix the smoke detector system two months ago. Bella was pretty damn sure he didn't care if she made her bed or not. He barely even glanced at her when he came in to do his work.

She brought her hands up to rub her eyes and noticed the small circular bandage in her right index finger. But she didn't remember putting it on or cutting her finger in the first place. Rubbing her thumb over the bandage, she couldn't feel any injury or soreness and the pad felt thicker than a regular bandage, stiffer somehow. She didn't notice the port inserted in the back of her hand or the tube that was taped along the length of her forearm. Confused, Bella turned her head to look at her clock radio. There must have been a power fluctuation in the middle of the night because the green numbers were flashing twelve.

Unsure of the time, Bella sniffed the air. The Lebanese restaurant downstairs served a special breakfast every Saturday morning and Bella loved to wake up to the aroma of stewed eggplant, garlic and tomatoes. The owner's ancient mother worked the cash register at the restaurant. She spoke very little English and kept trying to give Bella sweets, date cookies or baklava, to take home once she found out the girl lived alone upstairs. Bella loved the homey atmosphere and charm of the little place downstairs, but had overheard some of her neighbours complaining about the business. The air in her apartment smelled different, sharp and sterile, without the usual spicy scent. It was too quiet and Bella started to panic that maybe she had slept most of the day away.

Bella decided to get up and find out what time it was. She rolled to her right side to sit up and screamed out. Sharp, shooting pain travelled down the left side of her body from her armpit to her hip and spread out around her stomach. Her head swam with dizziness, little black spots danced in her eyes and she felt like she might vomit. Carefully, slowly, she lay back down again, panting with effort..

Bella's bedroom door opened and a woman dressed in green scrubs, her blond hair pulled back tightly, complete with scrub cap and a face mask covering her mouth, rushed into the room to Bella's bedside.

**AN: I'm starting to get the impression that most of you are less that enamoured with this Edward. He's such a cuddle-bunny I can't fathom why he would be disliked.**

**My rec for this week - From The Cup of Duty by LadyExcalibur2010.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beachcomberlc and IpsitaC77 helped to clean and tidy this chapter. I would be lost without them.**

**Chapter 5**

Rosalie Hale was an exceptional nurse. University of British Columbia trained, she had worked at some of the biggest hospitals on the west coast. She looked down at the scared, injured girl and swallowed back the bile that was threatening to escape. Neither of them, she or the girl, should be in this situation. Rosalie knew why she was here, what crimes she had committed to be given this assignment. One could only guess how her patient came to be in this place. And Rosalie desperately wanted to know the circumstances that led to her VIP patient. Was she someone famous or infamous? But Rosalie didn't dwell too long on her questions for two reasons. One, it wasn't her place to question, just to nurse; the second reason was she may not like the answers.

Making calming, soothing sounds, she ran her hands over the girl's shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed. Rosalie grabbed the syringe in her pocket and carefully inserted the needle into the cannula on the tubing that led to the girl's hand. It was a mild sedative. The more the girl slept, the better her prognosis.

After checking and charting the vitals, Rosalie took the time to smooth the blankets over the sleeping girl. She brushed the hair away from her face and stroked her head for a moment. The poor girl was in for a world of hurt over the next couple of weeks. There were three hours left before the dressings needed to be changed. Rosalie hoped the girl would sleep that long. It would be even better for everyone if she slept through her next check up as well. She didn't recognize the girl, but Rose had been out of touch with society for a while now. The girl had a sweet, kind face, but not one that would grab a lot of people's attention. She was pretty in an understated way, not glamorous. Her fingernails were bitten to the quick and the cuticles ragged. Her toenails weren't polished and her feet hadn't see a pedicure in a very long time. The girl only shaved to the knee. Rosalie could tell this was no pampered, privileged young lady.

Charting the levels of the IV and nutrition bags, Rosalie took a moment to look around the room. Other than the equipment, it looked like a regular bedroom, the girl's bedroom. The security service had taken her to the girl's apartment the day before the operation to judge the layout for ease of taking care of her. Rosalie was able to tell them where to place the machines she needed to nurse the girl back to health while still maintaining the feel of the girl's apartment.

Quietly, she closed the bedroom door and went back to her desk. No expense had been spared for Rosalie's supplies and necessities. Her office and quarters were across the hall from the girl's fabricated apartment. Rosalie had the same layout, living room, galley kitchen, bedroom, bathroom and small office. The only difference from the girl's real apartment was the lack of balcony. The building that housed their apartments was a single level structure out in the middle of nowhere. There were three of them in a row, rounded metal buildings that used to be private airplane hangars. Two had been made over into double apartments, with offices and security in the middle building. Rosalie's fiancé worked in the security office.

Rosalie made a snack and read for half an hour until a chime on her computer alerted her. She slipped back into the girl's bedroom and changed out her foley bag without disturbing her. Back in her office, Rosalie readied a sample and called for an orderly to take it to the lab for analysis. She returned to her book until the next chime needed her attention.

It was concerning for her to have a lack of history other than basic medical for someone she would be spending a great deal of time caring for. Rosalie was being paid very, very well for this assignment and she understood exactly what would happen if she did not do her job to the letter of her contract. She was not to ask any personal questions of her patient unless it was strictly for medical purposes. She was not to give any information to the patient other than her general prognosis. Rosalie knew very well where each camera and microphone was hidden within the patient's rooms.

This one assignment would wipe the slate clean for both Rosalie and her fiancé, Emmett. After this, they would be granted a new life far away and free from all the mistakes of their pasts. But first they had to finish this job.

* * *

Bella slept through the day and into the following night. She woke briefly only to be medicated back to sleep. Her vitals and outputs were in normal ranges. She woke late morning feeling stiff, sore and grossly hungover. She stretched her legs and rolled onto her back. A sharp tugging pain shot through her side and radiated across her stomach. Trying to slip her hand under the covers to see what she had rolled over on, Bella's hand caught on the blankets. She opened her eyes. The room was blurry at first, but bright sunlight filtered through her curtains and her eyes cleared quickly.

Bella stayed still but looked around the room as much as she could. Everything was just as she left it, but she couldn't shake the feeling something was off somehow. Something wasn't right. This room was not hers, but these were her things, her books and treasures on the shelves. Her pictures on the walls. Bella vaguely remembered waking up before and sniffed the air again. It was too neutral, too clean. There were none of the little sounds that always rang around her bedroom; cars on the street, someone's music pouring in from another apartment, or people talking. There was no scent of lemon in the air. Even the sunlight was in the wrong position.

She stared at the ceiling, wondering if she had gone crazy or if someone was playing some kind of trick on her. Slowly, she turned her head to her bedside table to check the time, but her clock wasn't there. Bella thought about turning over and looking to see if she had knocked it to the floor again, but she felt heavy. She felt sluggish and her head swam a bit. She carefully lifted her hand and spent a long time trying to figure out what was attached to the back of it.

Her hand looked strange with the shiny clear plastic patch holding an IV port to her skin. There was a small pool of blood trapped under the patch where the needle entered her flesh. Bella tried not to think about that blood. She tended to faint at the sight of her own blood and much preferred to have it stay inside her body where it belonged. With the index finger of her other hand, she stroked and bothered the plastic patch, feeling disconnected from herself. She followed the tubing with her eyes as far as she could, but it disappeared into the wall above her head.

Bella turned her head back to her bedside table and noticed for the first time, the small red button installed on the wall behind her lamp. With a great deal of pain and grunting, Bella managed to press the button. Nothing happened at first and Bella was disappointed. Then she heard someone outside her door and began to worry. Maybe pressing the button wasn't the best idea in the world.

She was met with a sense of déjà vu when her bedroom door opened and a woman dressed in green scrubs, with her blond hair pulled back tightly under a scrub cap and wearing a face mask covering her mouth, walked into the room. Her blue eyes were at first concerned and gentle, but as they met Bella's brown, turned hard and cold. She didn't say a word, but stood assessing the situation.

Bella tried to speak, but her throat was dry and closed. The woman walked over to Bella's closet and opened the door. Where her clothes and things should be, a small station was set up. Inside was a desktop water cooler, a bar sink and many shelves and doors hiding supplies. A small computer was also tucked into the corner of the cupboard. The woman filled a cup with water from the cooler and placed a small straw in the cup before bringing it to Bella. She slid a remote control out of her pocket and pointed it at Bella. She could feel her bed moving and soon found herself in a more upright position. Her head swam with the motion.

Taking a couple of sips of the cool, soothing water, Bella gathered her thoughts before she tried to speak again.

**AN: I feel as though a reminder is needed - this story is purely fiction. I ask you to remember that when it comes to any inconsistencies with real life, legalities, medical procedures, historical or geographical inaccuracies. To be blunt, I've made a lot of shit up, just go with it.**

**Thanks to v1918 and everyone who has recommended this story.**

**Most of you have a good idea what's going on here but Bella doesn't know just yet. She'll find out very soon.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My thanks to Beachcomberlc for having to slog through punctuation research hell to get this, and all my chapters, readable. My thanks to IpsitaC77 for bringing pictures to my words.**

**Chapter 6**

"Where am I and who are you?" Bella's throat was sore and voice raspy.

"You're safe and that's all I can really tell you for now. My name is Rose and I'm your nurse."

"Why do I need a nurse? What's wrong with me?"

"You've had a major surgery. I'm not allowed to tell you much more, so chose your questions carefully." Keeping her voice calm and professional, Rose's heart broke for the girl. It wasn't worth the punishment to tell her everything prematurely.

"Why am I in my room and not a hospital? What happened to me, Rose? Please..."

Rosalie turned her head and looked into one of the hidden cameras. She closed her eyes and shook her head in resignation.

"They thought you'd be more comfortable surrounded by your own things than in a sterile hospital room. You'll heal faster. The doctor will be here tomorrow. Now, is there anything I can get for you? Are you in pain?"

"I'm a little sore, my side hurts."

"You're due for more meds in 20 minutes. Can you hold on until then?"

Bella nodded and snuggled back into the pillow. She was asleep by the time Rose returned with her pain medication.

The pair had a similar conversation six hours later. Small beads of perspiration and Bella's quiet whimpering convinced Rosalie to give her a stronger dose in the evening. Bella slept through the night and woke feeling slightly better the next day. She was hesitant to ring the bell. It was all so surreal; she was in her room, surrounded by her things, but not at the same time. It wasn't right and it made her uncomfortable. Something had happened to her and she didn't know the full extent of what, yet. A small part of her didn't want to know, fearing something very sinister, but Bella was not one to play the victim. There had to be a logical explanation, an accident she didn't remember or another good reason why she was here. The last thing she remembered was reading in bed and watching the moonlight play across her bedroom ceiling before falling asleep. Fleeting memories of yesterday and meeting Nurse Rose were all that were left. She didn't even know what day it was. Bella wondered if anyone at work noticed she wasn't there or if she was going to be fired for not showing up.

Rose interrupted her train of thought as she entered the room again, much later. In her hands, she had a tray with a covered plate and a three full glasses, one of milk, orange juice and the last of cranberry juice. She left the tray on the dresser and opened the closet to reveal the computer. Rose typed a few commands then wheeled a table over to Bella's bedside. Raising Bella's bed at the same time as she retrieved the tray, Rose moved around the room like a dancer. Lithe, with each step having purpose, she set up her patient for the morning. The doctor would be coming by in a short while and Rose wanted everything ready for him. The less time the doctor was there, the better for Bella. As soon as she was cleared, this doctor would be taken care of and removed from the facility. Bella would be his last patient.

Rose placed the three glasses in front of Bella on the rolling table.

"In order to heal, you need to get up and walk. To make that happen, we need to get you off the catheter and foley bag. You need to be peeing on your own. Your levels are almost normal, so I'd like to try more liquids by mouth. Which would you like to start with?" Rose waved her hand over the glasses with a bit of game show hostess flair.

"Cranberry, please."

"All right. Cranberry first and then we'll try the orange." Rose dropped a bendy straw in the drink and passed it to her ward.

"A doctor is coming to see you. He won't talk to you, he's not allowed to. Please, don't bother to try. Dr. Cullen, the doctor with some of the answers I know you want, will be here this evening. You'll have to be patient until then, I'm sorry to say."

Bella stared at her, frowning. Her head was still a little groggy and the feeling made her scared.

"Dr. Cope will be quick, he needs to look at your side. If all goes well, your IV will be removed as well. You'll feel better when you're tube-free. I brought some soft foods if you'd like to try eating something."

"No, thank you."

"Maybe later, then. I have some movies for you to watch or some audiobooks if you're bored. You still need to rest, but a little entertainment is a good idea."

Placing the empty glass back on the table, Bella turned her head and looked at the light streaming through the curtains on the window. She sighed, trying to rid herself of the depressive fog threatening to smother her. Pain licked up and down her side, sending waves up her neck and across her head. She was sad and angry as well as hurting. Knowing tears were close to falling, she kept her mouth shut and her attention away from Rose. Bella knew she needed her nurse right now for her basic survival, but she hated the sight of her. If she were certain Rose would take it and still see to her needs, Bella would tell the woman exactly how she really felt. Her held her tongue instead and let the fog roll over her.

The doctor was quick and refused to look her in the eye. He called her the patient and spoke only to Rose, using medical jargon and Latin to get his point across. Bella was unable to see what it was that hurt so much on her side, but the doctor poked it and laid his hands on her. While he didn't touch anything he wasn't supposed to, she still felt very uncomfortable in his presence. Bella was thankful Rose was there. The nurse had a look of contempt on her face as she wrote down the doctor's notes and orders.

Rose apologized to Bella as soon as the doctor left.

"You'll never have to see him again." She promised.

Trying to tempt the patient again, Rose uncovered the plate and revealed three small bowls.

"Just because you're on a soft food diet doesn't mean it has to be bland and boring. I have chocolate panna cotta, maple mousse and vanilla tapioca."

Rose lifted each bowl and showed off the contents. Bella gave her a soft smile and chose the mousse. She only managed a couple of spoonfuls, but Rose praised her anyway. The taste was subtle, but the mousse was creamy and rich. Bella liked the way it felt in her mouth, the smooth texture requiring little effort to eat on her part. She thought of asking for the recipe to recreate it on her own until she remember where she was. A prisoner in an oddly familiar jail and in pain from an unknown ailment.

Using the small remote in her pocket, Rose lowered the large TV from its hiding place in the ceiling. She left the room for a moment and returned with a very comfy looking chair on wheels. Sliding a disc into the side of the TV, she settled down beside Bella and centered her attention on the screen. Very shortly, the theme song for _ER_: _Season One_ started.

"I've worked in emergency wards and with many doctors, but none of them were ever as hot as the ones on _ER_. And I have never slept around at work like these people. Not that I haven't been tempted, but on-call rooms are filthy and gross. No way I'd set myself up to get some funky disease just to get a little dick during a shift. Now, if I worked with a doc as hot as Clooney, I might change my mind. So which one of the boys raises your temperature? Mark, Doug, or Carter?"

Bella almost laughed. Rose was trying hard to make this, whatever this was, more bearable for her. Bella knew she wasn't to blame. There was no reason to hate Rose.

"I prefer Kovac."

"Ahh... the tortured, misunderstood one. I understand."

Rose didn't say anything more as they watched the handsome Chicago doctors and nurses save lives and screw around.

**AN: I neglected to add a rec last week. Therefore I have to for you Touching Solitude by ** **catharticone, as recomended by abbyweyr, and Restoration by Elise de Sallier.**

**We meet some Cullens next chapter and a lot of questions will be answered.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to Beachcomberlc who keeps this story readable and to IpsitaC77 for filling in the holes.**

**Chapter 7**

Bella fell asleep during the opening credits of episode three. Rose turned off the disc and returned the TV to its place before going to her desk to finish some paperwork. She worried for her patient. This evening would be hard and the girl looked fragile. Rose had no psychiatric nursing experience, but she knew the mind games that were being played on Bella could have lasting effects. Rose would try to help her navigate through this as much as she could, however, she was bound by steel bands and a severe contract.

A mortifying sponge bath and a clean nightgown made Bella feel a bit better, although being allowed underwear would have improved her mood greatly. Dinner was a smooth butternut squash soup with whipped goat cheese and pomegranate arils. The bowl was small, but satisfying. Rose promised her more solid foods in the days to come. They decided to wait dessert until after the doctor had been to visit.

Dr. Cullen breezed into the room as if he had done so every day of his life. Bella was struck by the beauty of the man. He had kind eyes, blue and warm, wrinkling at the corners. His blond hair was longer than she thought a doctor would wear, slicked back and touching his collar. The colour hadn't turned ashy with age like some, and it had a natural shine to it. He looked weary, but beamed at Bella as if she were his favourite patient in the world.

"Miss Swan, I'm delighted with your progress. You're much further along than we thought you'd be three days post-op. I'd like to try getting you into a wheelchair after your examination this evening. All right?"

Bella looked to Rose and found her nodding her head with a wide smile on her face. Dr. Cullen turned his attention to Rose and began asking her questions, using medical words and terminology Bella had difficulty understanding. Unlike the last doctor, this one asked permission before lifting her gown and poking around her side. He spoke mainly to Rose, but kept his attention on his patient.

"I disagree with Dr. Cope. The drain can come out tonight with a local and perhaps some Diazepam. Her outputs are wonderful. I think you're right that she'll pass stools soon, most likely tomorrow. If you could start getting her ambulatory after that, I expect few complications. If you could give her the meds now, I'll take the drain out."

Rose opened the closet and typed a few commands into the computer. There was a hiss and a clicking noise as a small drawer under the console opened. Rose took out a bottle and shook out two pills.

"These are for anxiety. Dr. Cullen will give you a local anesthetic for the pain. Pulling your drain won't hurt, but it will feel odd once the area is numb. It shouldn't take more than about twenty minutes until we're done, once we get started. Just slip these under your tongue and I'll start getting everything else ready."

It was the first time someone told her what was going to happen before it happened since she had woken up and Bella felt compelled to follow directions. She had been raised to follow doctors' orders and not question. But a little voice in her head cried for her to find out what the hell was going on despite how scared she was at the situation. The medicine dulled that voice before Bella could speak up.

The drugs and local did nothing to help with the pain she felt as Rose rolled her on her side so the doctor could remove her drain. The smell of antiseptic and her own fluids made her nauseated, but she willed it back. She didn't want to prolong the procedure by throwing up all over Rose. The injection of the local anesthetic burned slightly as he administered the medication over several spots.

She could feel the tugging of the tape being removed. It stung and she wanted to run her fingers over it to soothe the sting.

"You have a mild adhesive allergy. I'm sorry, I had no idea. It wasn't in any of your medical records. Miss Hale, if you could give her a topical ointment later to ease the symptoms, please."

"Of course, Dr. Cullen."

"The good news is there's very little tape used on your incision, which will help minimize reaction. The incision looks great, clean edges and no discolouration on the margins. Little seepage. There will be minimal scarring. Cope may be an ass, but he closes wonderfully."

Dr. Cullen tried to distract her with chatter, but Bella could hear the sounds of the drain being removed from her body. When he dropped the detritus in a basin, Bella lost control of her stomach. She vomited most of her dinner onto the side of the bed and floor. Both Rose and the doctor apologized to her as Rose rushed to clean her up.

"Now would be a good time to get you into the wheelchair. Once you're cleaned up and ready, of course."

They finished up the minor procedure, the doctor left the room and Rose got Bella a clean gown. Bella had always been sensitive with a nervous stomach. She could bandage other people's injuries when she had to, but could not handle her own. Most of the time she would faint, but on rare occasions she'd thrown up. Bella was mortified and the act of being sick hurt a lot. Her head pounded in concert with her side.

Rose handed her a glass of water and a couple of mints to suck on. Dr. Cullen knocked, then came in pushing a padded wheelchair.

Slowly, they helped Bella swing her legs over the side of the bed. When she was ready, they lifted and slid her into the chair. Her foley bag was clipped to the back of the chair and her IV hung from a pole attached to the handle. Rose gave her a warmed blanket to cover her legs. Dr. Cullen pushed her out of the room into a perfect replica of her living room. Bella felt queasy again. Where the hell was she and what happened to her? Rose stayed behind to change the linens on her bed.

Dr. Cullen opened her apartment door and pushed Bella across the threshold. Even her door looked the same, with her apartment number and the stickers she had arranged on it to stop religious solicitors from knocking, an "I Donate for Life" from Canadian Blood Services, "PFLAG" and "Darwin Fish". The hallway looked different, though. They passed by two other numbered doors before they stopped. Dr. Cullen typed a code into a keypad to the side of the last door. Bella heard a chime sound behind the door.

After waiting for a moment, the door swung open and a voice called for them to come in.

"Miss Isabella Swan, may I introduce my wife, Esme." Doctor Cullen left Bella in her chair just inside the door and walked over to the woman who was standing just inside the kitchen. He kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Esme smiled at him and raised her hand to cup his jaw. Bella could tell they were very much in love.

"I'm so glad you were able to come visit tonight, Bella. Alice is dying to meet you. As am I. I'll just go get her." Esme paused as she passed by Bella and laid her hand on the young lady's shoulder. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. You saved not only her life, but all of ours. You're a wonderful person, Bella."

Bella turned, confused, to Dr. Cullen, but his attention was elsewhere. His head was in the refrigerator as he began pulling out bowls of food and placing them on the counter. The aroma of butternut squash soup she'd had for dinner reached her nose, causing it to wrinkle in distaste. As delicious as the soup was, after experiencing it in reverse, she found it no longer held any appeal.

Soft voices from the other room caught her attention. The medicine Rose gave her was making her feel a little disjointed and spacey. Rose came up beside her and asked how she was doing. Bella could only shake her head slowly. She had no idea how she was doing.

A door opened and a woman about Bella's age was pushed into the room. She was in a wheelchair similar to the one Bella was in. The young lady took one look at Bella and began to cry. Esme parked her chair parallel to Bella's, so that the wheels overlapped.

Alice reached for Bella's hand and grasped tightly, tears running down her smiling face.

"I just know we're going to become the best of friends. I can feel it. In fact, I think if we'd met before, we would still have ended up great friends but now, even more so, because of you."

Bella just stared at her, questioningly. There were words she felt she should say, but they were lost behind a haze of pain, confusion and drugs.

"I mean, if you hadn't volunteered to donate your kidney, I might have died, but you saved me. That's as good as any excuse to become friends, don't you think?"

Bella gave her a weak smile and squeezed Alice's hand. She turned to find her nurse.

"Rose, I'm very tired. I'd like to go back to my room, please."

**AN: To clear up some confusion, Dr. Cope was not executed, but paid off and forced to retire before he could get kicked out of the profession. We'll find out more about him much later. **

**The Cullen's don't know what is going on and Bella will have little interaction with them for a long time.**

**Rec for this week - Plight Thee My Troth by gingerandgreen.**

**I neglected to thank Paige for recommending this story in the Twilight - Find Your Ward Group.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Beachcomberlc and IpsitaC77 for their help and dedication.**

**Chapter 8**

"You must be worn out. Thank you for coming to see us. You'll come back another time, won't you?" Esme moved Alice's chair away from Bella's so Rose could take her back. Alice held on to Bella's hand for as long as she could until the distance separated them.

"Of course. I'm just really very tired." Bella tried to placate them, but she wanted to be as far away from these strange people as she could. Her mind was spinning.

"I'll be there in a few minutes to talk with Bella, Nurse Hale, once she's settled in her apartment," Dr. Cullen smiled as he stood to open the door for them

She and Rose both said goodnight as they left the room. Bella shivered as they crossed the hallway, but it was not due to cold. She didn't speak again until Rose had her safely in her simulated apartment.

"Rose?"

"Yes, Bella?" Rose's tone was calm, much calmer than Bella felt it should be.

"I never volunteered to donate a kidney."

"I guessed that. But they think you did."

"There is something really very wrong going on here."

"I agree. But Dr. Cullen is coming to explain what he can, which isn't everything. I need you to play along with him as much as you can. I know it's a lot to ask right now, but it's important for all of us."

Bella didn't respond, letting Rose's plea sink in. There was more going on and Bella wondered if she, or all of them, were in danger.

"I know what I'm asking, Bella. You're smart; you're connecting the threads, but I need you to be complacent for a while longer. Please?"

"I'll play along, but not out of complacency. It's out of terror. Whatever is going on here has me fucking scared."

"I don't blame you." Rose opened the bedroom door leaving Bella in the middle of her fake living room and began to lay out the items they would need later. They only had to wait five minutes before Dr. Cullen joined them, a big smile on his face. He perched on the edge of the couch with his forearms on his knees, his hands clasped together to speak with Bella.

"I haven't seen Alice that animated in a long time. Thank you, Bella, for the gift you gave our family. I know you specified you weren't sure you wanted to meet the recipient, but she was so desperate to meet you, I thought it would be better to ask forgiveness rather than permission. I won't surprise you like that again and you're under no obligation to see her or us after your recovery, but I do ask that you say goodbye when you leave. As a father, I only want what's best for my little girl; as a doctor, I understand the concept of closure and how it can help a patient. Saying goodbye would benefit both of you. Now, enough of that.

"Let me go over your surgery and recovery. As per your instructions, when you were brought to the facility unconscious and medicated, we examined you with ultrasound and determined the left kidney to be optimal for donation. The removal was textbook, no complications or problems. When your kidney was grafted into Alice, it pinked up instantly and within a few hours she was producing urine. Your urine output suffered a minor delay. However, your right kidney has been able to keep up and ultimately increase its own productivity. Other than minimal scarring and some pain during recuperation, you should have no underlying medical issues due to donation.

"There's no reason you should not be able to live a very full life with one kidney. You should have no trouble conceiving or carrying a child, or even several, to term. I would harbour concern if you become pregnant with multiples; however, that is a bridge to cross later. You should be fully recovered within eight to ten weeks. I understand you are headed to another rehabilitation facility soon. I wish you all the best, Miss Swan. On behalf of my family and myself, I thank you. And we will honour your request for anonymity from now on, once you leave here, unless you choose differently. I know we would be delighted to have you become a part of our lives, but I won't pressure you or allow my family to do so. You're a remarkable young woman, Miss Swan."

He held out his hand for her to shake. Bella looked at it for a moment before placing her hand in his. He wished them both goodnight and left the room quickly. Bella was silent for a long time before she spoke.

"I think I'd like to be alone for now."

Rose pushed her into her room and helped her into bed.

"Do you need any pain meds?" Rose opened the cupboard and reached for a bottle. She knew if she were in Bella's place she'd like to be drugged to the gills and numb for a while.

"No, thank you." The spinning of Bella's brain had reached its peak and she felt herself begin to unravel.

"I'll leave some Tylenol 1s on your bedside table, just in case. I'll stay on the couch, if you need to talk, just ring the bell. Okay?"

"Okay."

The tears started before Rose closed the door; the sobbing by the time she reached the couch. Rose couldn't help but cry with her patient. She sent a short message to Emmett to let him know she was spending the night with Bella. She sent one more quick message before she curled up under a crocheted afghan she pulled from the back of the couch. She was awoken five hours later by a soft knock on the door. She let the guest enter without a word, then went back to her place on the couch.

* * *

Bella woke up early the next morning with a pounding headache. Her eyes felt fat, swollen shut and hot from crying herself to sleep. Stiff and sore from yesterday's poking, prodding examinations, she wanted to curl up in a ball to keep sleeping until she felt better. It hurt to move, to breathe, and really, to just be. She noticed the two bright red Tylenols and glass of water on her table. Quickly, she grabbed one and then the other and swallowed them down. The cool water made life marginally better, but her throat was rough from last night's crying jag.

Bella lay there for a while thinking about large cups of hot coffee, with cream as a treat instead of her usual milk. She felt uncomfortably weird not having to pee first thing in the morning. It was like skipping the beginning of a ritual and heading straight for the middle. Wake up, silence the alarm, stretch, scratch and then plod to the bathroom to pee. The catheter made her feel like she should be peeing, but there wasn't the urgency or pressure on her bladder. Rose had said she could be rid of the tubing today. Bella felt ridiculous by how excited this made her.

A song popped into her head and she smiled broadly. Singing softly, humming the parts she didn't know, Bella decided to belt out the chorus.

_And I say way-hey-hey, it's just an ordinary day_

_And it's all your state of mind_

_At the end of the day,_

_You've just got to say... it's all right_

Singing helped a little with the ludicrous situation she found herself in. There was nothing ordinary here. This wasn't normal. And it was not alright. But somehow, she was surviving it.

Bella was surprised her outburst of singing didn't bring Rose running into her room to check on her. Maybe the nurse was a heavy sleeper. She didn't think that was possible; any time Bella had been in the hospital before, it seemed like the nurses never slept.

"Like zombies or vampires." She whispered out loud and then giggled again.

"Are you quite all right, Miss Swan, or has this experience driven you insane?" A throaty voice came from the corner of the room, by the window.

Bella jumped, pulling at her side and making her swear loudly as tears came to her eyes. She hadn't noticed the man standing by the window, half in the shadows. He stepped closer and into the light. Bella brushed the tears away from her cheeks and dried her eyes with the back of her hand. She knew him in an instant.

"I'm sorry I startled you. Do you need anything? Shall I call for the nurse or a doctor?" His concern seemed cold.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Cullen?"

**AN: Please don't mistake being prudent and pragmatic for being spineless. This Bella thinks before she speaks. Also, she's in shock, drugged and kidnapped, cut her a little slack.**

**Bella is singing _Ordinary Day_ by Great Big Sea.**

**I've been feeling a little patriotic lately so my rec for this week is one of my own, heavy with Canadian content. The Log Driver, set in turn of the century Quebec and based on a song sung best by Kate and Anna McGarrigle.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My thanks to beachcomberlc and IpsitaC77 for their help turning my words into something readable.**

**Chapter 9**

Edward looked down at his feet for a long time before sliding into the chair beside her bed. Studying her face, searching her eyes for something, she didn't think he was even breathing before he spoke.

"How are you faring, Miss Swan?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how are you feeling? What are you feeling?"

Bella frowned. What was it to him?

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm concerned about your well-being."

"Why?" Bella was beginning to get dizzy from all the questions. She wasn't answering a damn thing until she understood why the boss of her company was here in her fake bedroom. A slithering, sick feeling writhed in her belly, a knowing that wanted to be set free, but she reined it in. She wasn't ready for this truth just yet.

"Are you being intentionally obtuse, Miss Swan?"

"Rose? Rose!" Bella screamed as loudly as she could. She reached over and pounded her fist on the call button. He had no cause to get snippy with her, not now, not like this.

"Calm yourself, please. You'll only do yourself harm by getting agitated."

"Agitated? You sick son of bitch. You haven't begun to see agitated. You're behind this, aren't you? _You_ did this to me. You stole my fucking kidney, you arrogant fucking bastard. And what? Gave to Alice? Who is Alice, your girlfriend? Your mistress? What gives you the right? Rose?" Bella screamed impossibly louder. The nurse didn't answer. Bella dissolved into jagged, heart-rending sobs. The pounding in her head increased, she could feel it all over her body now. The whole room seemed to be pulsating.

Mr. Cullen just sat there, taking her verbal abuse and waiting for her to calm, absorbing it and adding it to the horrible things he said to himself inside his head.

"How could you do this?"

He spoke to her softly, not noticing or caring if she could hear him over her own cries.

"I had to, Miss Swan. She was dying and it was my fault. It was the only way I could save her."

"Get out. Get out! _Get. Out!_ _Rose?_"

Edward Cullen stood up and unlocked the door before Rose could bash it in with her battering. Rosalie came rushing in wearing a robe, her hair wet and dripping down her back. Taking a syringe from the cupboard, she administered a dose of Diazepam to her hysterical patient before trying to soothe her. She held Bella's head to her chest and stroked her hair, shushing her and rocking her. Bella drifted into an uneasy sleep. Rose slid her gloved hand under Bella's side and checked for bleeding. There were traces of blood on her fingers when she examined them, but faint streaks, not drops indicating the stitches were not torn. She deposited the syringe in the sharps container and tossed the gloves in the waste bin before turning to speak to Edward. She took those few seconds to calm herself or risk stabbing him with the dirty needle.

"You're lucky she didn't tear her stitches."

Edward didn't say anything or look at Rose. He kept his eyes on Bella's face. There were angry red splotches on her cheeks and tears coursing from her eyes, even as she slept.

"Is that what you wanted? For her to freak out? Because you did a bang-up job, Edward."

"It wasn't my intention."

"What did you think was going to happen? Look, I don't give a shit about that blackmailing contract you made me sign or the stupid money you promised me; if you make my patient that upset again, I will kill you. We both know I'm capable. You really fucked this up, Edward. Now, get out of her room, like she asked. If she's feeling up for it, you can try again later. And try better, asshole."

Edward stood in the hallway with the palm of his hand on his forehead and his fingers clawing at his hair. Nurse Hale had all but slammed the door on his ass as she shoved him bodily out the door. Despite all his planning and machinations, he hadn't accounted for this part very well. The scenario was fussy, incomplete somehow. He hadn't imagined what she would really look like in her hospital bed surrounded by her trinkets and ornaments. He looked down the hall, knowing Alice was a few feet away from him. He only had to knock on the door and he'd see her. Closing his eyes, he could picture her cheeks flushed with life and rosey, her eyes glimmering with happy tears. He had been absent, by his own doing, from her life for so long.

He couldn't bring himself to take those few steps. He didn't want the praise rejoining his family would bring. The tender affection and accolades he was sure they would heap upon him. He deserved none of it. What he had done, the depths he had sunk to, there was no coming back from that. He deserved to be exiled by them, to be cast out and disowned. No amount of hugs and kisses could save his soul now. And worst of all, he had brought an innocent young girl down with him. And he would use her as a step up again and again.

Opening his eyes, he sighed. Grabbing a cup of coffee from the security office, he found an empty desk and sat. He took some of the paperwork out of his case and pretended to read it. When he grew bored with that, he lay his head on his folded arms and rested. He had been at the office when Nurse Hale paged him. Dropping everything, he rushed up, stopping only for gas and a stale sandwich along the 400 Highway on his way to Bissett Creek, just north of Algonquin Provincial Park.

The old estate with its small airstrip and matching hangars was perfect for this, whatever this was. An operation, a campaign, enterprise; it didn't matter what he called it, it was fucked up. The area was remote, the buildings isolated. They could come and go and not attract attention. It was far away from the city or any large towns. Construction and repurposing of the hangars took five months with the crew living on site. They were scheduled to come back next year and dismantle the whole thing. Edward planned to donate the land to a charity or something. He refused to sell it for a profit. He deserved to lose the money he had spent on the land.

Other than what to do with the land after Alice's operation, Edward hadn't given much thought to what came next. He was so focused on getting everything Alice needed, he hadn't covered all the bases.

He hadn't thought much about her, the donor, since he had finalized the details and given the go-ahead. The enormity of what he had done came crashing down on him when he saw her asleep in her bed. She looked so small and fragile. Her hair was a mess and she smelled like antiseptic. She wasn't the same girl he'd met and taken to dinner the other day. The Isabella he'd met a few hours ago was terrified and tortured. The other was meek, mild and unassuming. He'd loved when she tried to pay for her own dinner; the memory still brought a smile to his face.

All he had to do now is show her the offer, have her sign the paperwork and he would be done with all of it. He'd never have to see her or talk with her now that everything was completed. Then, once it was all behind him, he could join his family again.

He dozed, his head in his arms, for awhile. When he couldn't nap properly, he began pacing. When he was tired of pacing, he reordered the paperwork. He heard Nurse Hale in the hallway, going to and from Isabella's apartment. He waited as patiently as he could before fear and doubt took over. He culled through the papers, chose only the most pertinent ones and sealed them in an envelope. She could read them on her own and reach out to him if she had any questions.

**AN: I'm posting early to get ready for TFMU St. Louis. I haven't travelled to a foreign country by myself in over 25 years and it's a little daunting. But it will be so very worth it in the end.**

**My rec for this week is a brand new story by the lovely Sunshine1220, _Dominion of My Heart ._ I haven't started it yet but I know it's going to be great.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Many thanks to Beachcomberlc for editing and polishing this chapter, IpsitaC77 for filling the holes I leave behind.**

**Chapter 10**

Bella woke up an hour after her tantrum, screaming and thrashing. Rose was at her side in an instant. She had left the room only long enough to get dressed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. I thought you'd sleep longer. He wasn't supposed to talk to you yet. I'm so sorry Bella." Rose hovered over Bella, trying to calm her. Giving in, she sat on her patient's bed and then lay along Bella's good side. She slipped her arm around Bella's shoulders and hugged her gently. Still distraught, Bella curled into Rose, resting her head on Rose's shoulder. The damp ends of Rose's hair cooled her heated face.

"Is he still here?" Bella mumbled quietly some time later. She hadn't been comforted like this in a long time, since leaving her mother's house. It felt good, restorative somehow. She missed hugs. Seth had been the last to hug her, when he left for Australia.

"He is; he's in an office across the hall from my apartment. He won't come in here again until I tell him he's allowed."

"I'm not ready yet." Sitting up, Bella shook her head.

"That's understandable. Maybe you'd like some breakfast first? I have some oatmeal and some tea at the ready."

Bella agreed to breakfast and Rosalie ate with her. They didn't talk about the events of the morning or the man who was pacing somewhere in the building. Rose knew where he was and Bella didn't care.

After a light breakfast, Rose helped Bella stand and take a few steps around her room. It was slow and painful, but it was progress. Rose showed her how to use the walker and promised she would only have to use it for a couple of days, as a precaution, until she was steadier on her feet. Once they finished lunch, Rose removed both the IV and the foley catheter, leaving Bella tube-free and slightly embarrassed. Two episodes of ER finished before Bella mentioned Mr. Cullen again.

"Is he nearby?"

"I haven't heard from him, but I believe he's close. Do you want to talk to him?"

"No, I don't. But I think I have to."

"I'll get him," Rose pulled her phone from her pocket and typed a short message. She started for the door, but turned to look over her shoulder at Bella.

"You'll stay, right?" Tears threatened Bella again, but she refused to let them take over.

"Of course."

Rose was back in a moment, alone, holding a thick envelope.

"He's gone, but he left this for you. Do you want it now or later?"

"Tomorrow, please. I've had enough for today."

They camped out in the living room for a change of scenery. Dinner was delivered by a smiling man who winked at Bella over Rosalie's shoulder and stole a quick kiss as Rose closed the door.

"That's Emmett, my fiancé. You'll meet him formally later, before we head to the rehab."

"You're coming with me to the rehab place?" Bella quietly asked, still deciding how she felt. On one hand, she was starting to really like Rose; on the other, Rose was a part of all this and Bella didn't know just how far she could be trusted.

"I'm going to stay with you through your entire recovery. I'll back off as you get better, but I'm all yours for the next few months, at least. I think you're really going to like rehab."

"Really, why?"

"It's on a private island in Turks and Caicos. I've seen detailed pictures and maps of where we'll be staying. It's gorgeous."

"When do we go?"

"When you've been cleared medically. When you're walking unassisted and pain-free, and more importantly, once you've pooped. Because Dr. Cope decided to go old school and open you up rather than do a laparoscopic procedure, you'll have a slightly longer recovery and a scar. Your insides are trying to get used to the changes, passing stool means everything is working."

"And after recuperation? What happens then?" Bella stared at the ceiling, taking it all in. There had been an old water stain and a spider's web on the light fixture in her real place. They didn't replicate those here. It made it seem more wrong somehow, she couldn't fake being in her old place as well without all the proper elements.

"That I don't know. If I knew and I was allowed, I'd tell you everything. I'm of half a mind to say 'fuck it' and tell you all I know now, but it's not really much more than you know at this point. I like you, Bella, you're a cool chick. I hope we're going to be friends when this is all over."

"What do you think they'll do with all my stuff? I mean most of it is cheap crap, but I have pictures, personal things I don't want to part with. Do you think I'll be able to keep them, if there aren't too many."

"Give me a list and I'll make sure to pack them before we go. I won't let you lose your most prized possessions as well as, well, you know."

"Thank you, Rose." Bella smiled and lay her head back over the edge of the couch.

"How are you not freaking the fuck out about all this, Bella?"

"I am, just not out loud. There isn't much I can do right now, is there? There's no point taking it out on you. It seems like you're trapped in this almost as much as I am. There's no phone, no way to contact the outside world. It's not like I can run away."

"True."

"You saw how happy Alice and the Cullens were. Who am I to take that away from them? It would only hurt them. It's already done and I highly doubt it can be undone. No, there's someone else who deserves my anger and he'll get it. Mostly, I just want to know, why me?"

"You're a perfect match for Alice. Same age, build and blood type."

"There has to be more than that. There has to be another reason. Lots of people are A positive. I'm sure the government or even the province has a list of donors. I can't be the only person in Ontario able to donate."

Rose cleared away their dinner dishes and sat heavily on the couch opposite Bella.

"I don't know why, I only know the medical, you know, the match. But I'd tell you if I could."

"Why are you here, Rose? How did you get this job?"

"I want to tell you, but I'd like to wait until you're feeling better. I don't want you to be afraid or leery around me. Just please, wait a day or two?"

"Do I have cause to be afraid of you?"

"No, you don't. I won't hurt you and I won't let anyone else hurt you, if I can help it. Emmett as well; he's here to protect you, to take care of you. I think you'll like him when you get to know him."

"I'm kind of getting tired. Would you mind if I went to bed?"

"It has been a long day. Hey, you want to watch TV in bed? Something other than _ER_? Or a movie?"

"No, thank you. What I'd really like is a bath. A long, hot bath."

"How about a long, mostly hot shower while sitting? It's the best I can offer right now."

Bella nodded, a grin spreading across her face. A long shower sounded lovely. Rose helped her to undress and placed a waterproof bandage over her incision. While the bathroom looked like her own, the shower was much nicer. There were extra showerheads and Rose helped her position to get the most enjoyment out of her time there. Her incision pulled a bit when she washed her hair, but the jetted spray on her shoulders more than made up for the minor pain. Bella could feel some of the stress of the last few days melt away with the water. A lovely heat lamp in the ceiling only added to the experience. Rose had placed a clean nightgown over a heated towel warmer Bella could never have afforded in her own apartment. Slipping the warm cloth over her heated skin felt lovely, and Bella felt a bit more human. Human and very tired.

Unaided, she climbed into bed and snuggled in for the night. She dreamed of sandy beaches and yelling at Edward Cullen.

**AN: So, Edward tucked his tail between his legs and ran away. But he will be back. I feel I should warn you, this will be a long haul to get to the happy at the end. Please try to be patient.**

**St. Louis was a wonderful experience. I got to meet with so many gorgeous, kind ladies who read, write, edit or make banners for this fandom. I felt like a starstruck little girl. Next year's TFMU is scheduled for Austin, Texas, a bit too far for me but maybe some of you would be able to go.**

**The organizers of Babies at The Border are starting another compilation, The Fight Continues. The situation has gotten worse and more help is needed for those families being ripped apart. I will provide more details in the coming weeks here as well as in my group, shouldbecleaning stories.**

**The Twifandom News is hosting The Golden Onion awards, nominations are now open. Our IpsitaC77 is up for several banner making awards so congrats to her. I'd love to see her recognized for all her hard work.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**My apologies and thanks to Beachcomberlc for the tedious and terrifying research she's had to do for this story. I fear I may have harmed her irreparably. IpsitaC77 is the best pre-reader/banner maker, that is all.**

**Chapter 11**

Three days later, Bella was completely cleared to leave. Rosalie had packed everything Bella had asked for, mostly her pictures and mementos. The more time she spent with Rose, the more comfortable she was about asking questions. Together, they had read through the envelope Mr. Cullen had left behind. Each piece of paper had Bella's signature on it. Bella could only guess it was either a perfect forgery or the paperwork she had signed at Dr. Uley's office. Within the paperwork was Bella's permission for the removal of a kidney, leaving whichever one the surgeon decreed to be the better for Bella. The other organ was directed to Alice Cullen as a private donation. It laid out Bella's pretend stipulations: her fear of needles and medical procedures, asking that she be unconscious for all of it including the examination and pre-op. On paper, it said she agreed to all of it.

The papers also included a special visa and customs document allowing Bella to live on the private island in the waters off Turks and Caicos for a period of four months without having to apply for a visa. A customs agent would inspect the belongings they brought to the island for illegal or illicit goods, but otherwise, they were cleared. A thick sheaf of medical insurance papers was included, this time awaiting Bella's signature.

Bella kicked Rose out of her apartment and fumed for a few hours. She hated being manipulated. Mr. Cullen had done a thorough job of making it look like she agreed to everything, including a document stating she volunteered for the donation and a notarized affidavit claiming the recovery period spent on the private island was in no way a payment for her kidney. A copy of a cheque from her bank for her entire savings of four thousand, three hundred eighteen dollars was made out to cash and endorsed by Carmen Huilen, the island's manager. A layoff letter with a small severance settlement was also included in the package. The money offered was just over the amount that had been taken from her bank account. A lease termination, a credit card cancellation form, a mail forwarding form; everything was signed with her name on it. She was being erased.

There was no job, no apartment and not much money left for her when she returned from recovery. Maybe the plan was for her to live out her life in exile.

Infuriated, Bella struggled to get dressed without pulling her stitches. It took half an hour to find her purse, only to see the contents rearranged and most of her cards missing. The fuckers even took her library card, leaving only her driver's license, OHIP and birth certificate. She knew Rose had her passport, but everything else was gone. There were a couple of twenties in her wallet and a handful of change. Bella packed a very small bag of warm clothes and toiletries and headed for the door. It wouldn't open. There was a keypad to the side and she punched in every combination of numbers she could think of, but it still wouldn't open. A warm male voice spoke to her through the machine.

"I know you're frustrated, Bella, but you can't get out. You're not allowed to leave yet. You still need medical attention. Rose is on her way to help you. Please, just calm down."

Bella pounded her hand on the keypad, calling the voice every foul name she could think of. Exhausted, she crumpled to the floor, letting her tears take over.

Rose waited on the other side of the door for Bella to cry herself out. A breakdown was necessary; Bella needed the release to come to terms with what had happened to her. She needed to let go of some emotion to heal. As horrible as it was to listen to, Rose let her be until her screaming sobs lessened.

Rose knocked before she entered Bella's apartment, giving Bella a chance to decide for herself if she wanted company. She entered when Bella gave permission. Sitting on the couch and keeping quiet was Rose's main plan. So much control had been taken from Bella in the last few days and it was time to give some of it back.

Bella chose to putter around the kitchen when she got up off the floor. She wanted to cook something to take her mind off everything, but there were no ingredients. All of her possessions, her cookware and utensils were there, but nothing to cook. All the food she'd had was gone. She settled on banging pots and pans in the cupboards and slamming drawers until that became boring. Flopping on the couch, she covered her eyes with an arm across her face.

"I want cookies. No, scratch that. I want cookie dough. Chocolate chip cookie dough."

"Just wait a moment." Rose tapped out a message on her phone and slid it back in her pocket.

"Do you need anything for pain?"

"No thank you."

Rose got up to answer the door moments before the knock. Emmett passed her a tray and waved at Bella. She gave him a weak smile back.

Plunking the tray down, the six small bowls on it rattled together.

"Raw dough can make you sick, especially in your weakened state, but in my opinion this is the next best thing. I wasn't allowed to cook in my dorm room, but I could mix stuff."

On the tray were two bowls of butter, two of golden brown sugar and two of chocolate chips.

"Mash the sugar into the butter and then add the chips. It's even better with a touch of vanilla, but there isn't any." Rose picked up two of the bowls and a tablespoon and started stirring. Bella followed suit. Taking a small spoonful and savouring it in her mouth, she beamed at Rose and thanked her.

"So, Bella," Rosalie waited quite a while before speaking, letting Bella enjoy her treat in peace. "Do you like shopping?"

"Shopping? Like, for clothes? I hate it."

"Good, me too. There are several bags and a clothing rack in my apartment. All summer clothes. I thought we could go through them together before we finish packing. Just blitz through and then relax for the evening."

Reluctantly agreeing, Bella went with Rose to her room. She left the walker behind at her place, but found herself feeling stronger the more she moved around.

The apartment was a mirror image of Bella's in layout, but there was a world of difference between the two homes. Whoever built Rose's place didn't bother with drywall or paint, the walls were covered in cheap wood panelling. The kitchen was roughed in with plywood. Rose didn't need the comforts of a real apartment, just enough private space to clear her mind. She didn't give a shit what the rooms looked like as long as she had some privacy. IKEA furniture decorated the space. There was a clothing rack in the middle of the room. At one end were summer dresses, at the other, bathing suits. The bags, six of them, held shorts and tops.

"Where did all this come from?"

"Mrs. Cullen. She wanted to do this as a thank-you. The rehabbing on the island struck her as a wonderful idea, so she wanted you to have something to wear while you're there. She's donating whatever we don't choose to charity as well. I think she suspects there's something going on here, but she's too happy right now to give it attention. Dr. Cullen believes the medical consent forms and Alice, well, Alice is healthy now. Her surgery is much easier to recover from and she'll be going home in a few days. They're good people. They wouldn't have wanted to do things this way, but they're choosing to believe the best. Do you know what I mean?"

"I understand, Rose. I really do."

Bella chose a few items, just enough to augment her own wardrobe. She didn't want to hurt Mrs. Cullen's feelings by refusing. The only things she tried on were the swimsuits. Standing in Rose's bathroom, she saw her scar for the first time. It felt much bigger than it was, Bella expected it to be red and angry-looking, but the skin was smooth, with a fine dark pink line about fifteen centimetres long in a wide curve. Both of the bathing suits she chose covered the scar, but Bella would never have worn a bikini anyway. She ran her finger along the side of it. It didn't hurt to touch, but it did feel tender. Bella sighed and got dressed as quickly as she could. She didn't want to look at her marred skin. Seeing her scar just made the whole thing more real somehow. Bella could better fool herself without looking at the truth on her skin.

**AN: OHIP stands for Ontario Health Insurance Plan, some people call it the health card. They have different names across the country. It's what gets us our lovely free (paid through taxes) socialized medical care. Which leads me to reminding you that this story takes place in Canada, not the US, so Bella will not be going to the FBI to get back at Edward. And I highly doubt CSIS (Canadian Security and Intelligence Service) would care to pursue the case.**

**I'm starting to think I might need to leave this as my standard disclaimer - ****This story is purely fiction. I ask you to remember that when it comes to any inconsistencies with real life, legalities, medical procedures, historical or geographical inaccuracies. To be blunt, I've made a lot of shit up, just go with it.**

**I forgot to include a rec last week so I have a couple for you. HoneymoonEdward wrote a very sweet fic called _Harvey Girl_. And LyricalKris's _Call Me Home_ and _Foolish Hearts._**

**I am woefully behind in reading and responding to reviews due to travel. I will try my best but I might not be able to thank you for your reviews over the last couple of chapter. Just know that each one makes me smile and want to write a better story for you.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**My many thanks to Beachcomberlc and IpsitaC77 for their help with this chapter and this story.**

**Chapter 12**

The next morning dawned grey and rainy. For the first time, Bella looked forward to a sunny stay on a tropical island if it meant leaving this dreary Canadian weather behind. She brewed a cup of coffee and packed the last few items she needed in her carry-on bag. The remains of her possessions, the things she wasn't going to need abroad were going to be packed and stored for her return home. Bella didn't know why, but she trusted that her things would be kept safe while she was gone. She was able to take extra baggage, books and creature comforts, due to travelling on the private jet. Emmett had given her two huge suitcases and an old-fashioned steamer trunk to fill with whatever she chose. Her clothes barely filled one of the suitcases, shoes included, so she took to filling the other with odds and ends. Her favourite towels, the fancy sheets Seth had given her last Christmas and the Japanese sake set her mother sent her. Bella and Rosalie both had given Emmett a long, complicated list of toiletries they'd need while they were gone. He had to go all the way to Sudbury to find everything.

Emmett had taken Bella's bags to the plane as she had a look around for last moment things to put in her carry-on. The scar on her side pulled a bit as she moved around the fake apartment. One last search of the bathroom and Bella felt ready. She washed her hands and looked in the mirror for a moment before turning off the light and heading out to the unknown. There was just one obstacle. Standing in her faux living room looking uncomfortable was Edward Cullen. Bella turned back, walking into her bedroom to escape him.

Edward took a deep breath and walked into Bella's bedroom as if he owned the place, full of confidence and swagger. It was the facade that got him far in the business world and he employed it often.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me, Miss Swan. I'll keep this as brief as I can."

He repositioned the rolling table at the end of the bed and opened his briefcase, taking out a thick binder of papers. Bella stood with her back pressed against the far wall at the head of the bed.

"As compensation for your pain and suffering, I am prepared to offer you five million dollars, with conditions."

Bella didn't speak, so he continued.

"By taking the money, you agree not to sue Cullen Tech or any member of the Cullen family, as well as not disclose what has happened here. You will leave this region, Southern Ontario, and make your home elsewhere."

She tilted her head to one side and stared at him.

"You have to agree five million would change your life drastically. You could do anything you want. You wouldn't have to live in a small rented apartment, or work as a second assistant any more. You could travel, live abroad or something like that."

She slowly drew her tongue across her lips and pulled the corner of her bottom lip into her mouth, holding it between her teeth for a moment. When she released it, Edward watched the colour change back to normal, from white to angry red to pink, before starting again.

"And what happens if I don't?" Her voice was soft and calm.

"If you don't what, Miss Swan?" He was afraid of the direction this was going.

Bella paused, collecting her thoughts and trying to tamp down the anger that was roiling in her stomach. Rosalie stood quietly in the doorway, having heard the end of the conversation.

"If I don't agree."

Those four words stopped Edward in his tracks. He hadn't considered she wouldn't take the money. It was a lot of money, more than she could possibly hope to make in several lifetimes. He knew, he understood that money doesn't solve everything, but great quantities of it can smooth over many rough edges and ease some troubles. Edward honestly thought she wouldn't put up a fuss about it. He banked on his intimidating power over her to gain her acceptance. After all, he was her boss, several times over.

What seemed like years of work planning and arranging went south with those four words, and he didn't know how to get it all back in place. He looked down at his paperwork; the expertly forged documents, the medical reports and private investigator's dossiers. The answer had to be in here somewhere.

He was going to have to be cruel to her. Crueller than he had already been by forcing her into this. He would have to break her.

"It would be in your best interest to accept my offer, Miss Swan. You have been terminated from your position at Cullen Tech, the lease on your apartment has been paid out and it's already rented. There is nothing for you to go back to in Toronto."

"What about my friends?"

"What friends, Miss Swan? In all the months we had you surveilled, there were no friends. You have acquaintances, at best. People who will forget all about you over the next few weeks."

Rosalie sucked a deep breath in through her teeth, Bella listened to the soft hissing sound. She turned her head and looked out the window for a moment before answering him.

"So, you've taken my livelihood, my home and my social circle as well as a piece of my body?"

She turned her head and glared at him.

"And I get money? Do you honestly think that is a fair deal?"

"Five million is a lot of money for a person accustomed to living like you were. Carefully invested, you wouldn't have to work another day in your life. You can go anywhere, do anything you want. If you want to emigrate, I will help you with the paperwork. I can help find you lawyers, real estate agents, financial brokers, what or whoever you need."

"And if I decided to go to the police? Or the press? Or how about your family?"

"No one would believe you. Think about it. You're nobody and you'd be accusing a prominent business leader of harvesting body parts. I have documents, affidavits with your signature, all agreeing to the procedure. I have letters from doctors and lawyers, every legal channel has been covered. This is the stuff of urban legends, Miss Swan. You'd be laughed at and ostracized. It would be better to just take the money and disappear. It will be as if you never existed." He couldn't hold back the sneer that went with those words, he was too immersed in his part.

"According to you, I never have." Bella all be growled back.

Edward was taken aback by her statement. She was much brighter than he'd thought.

"I need time to think. You need to give me time. But first, before I decide to take your filthy bribe or not, I have a question." Bella glared at him until he nodded his head.

"Why me? The whole story, not just my pathetic part in it. Then I'll decide. If you can convince me why this was the only way, I'll consider. Now, please leave. I'd like to be alone." She waved him away, dismissed him like a little boy. He grabbed his papers and walked out of the room. This was not going according to any of his plans. She was supposed to jump at the offer and thank him for it. He had to redirect her somehow, make her accept the legalities and the money.

Rosalie started to speak, but Bella silenced her with one look. Bella picked up the handle of her carry-on bags and wheeled them out of the apartment.

**AN: So, we won't be seeing Edward for a while now that Bella has him against the ropes.**

**My rec for this week is Lonesome Hearts by Damsell. I love this story, it features interwoven stories of all the main characters and features one of most favourite Rosalie's. It should keep your mind off wanting to kill me for a couple of hours.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'd like to thanks Beachcomberlc and IpsitaC77 for their contribution to this story. I'd also like to thank HGTV for putting ideas into my head.**

**Chapter 13**

Bella didn't speak to anyone until after they landed at Billy Bishop Airport on Toronto Island to top off their fuel. Even then, she asked one question before returning to stare out the window.

"Are there any other stops before we get there?"

"We have a short stop on Grand Turk for customs, but that's it. Do you need anything?" Emmett asked Bella, but looked at Rosalie as he did. They both could tell how angry Bella was and they were worried for her.

Bella shook her head and retreated back into her own thoughts. As they took off from the tiny island, Bella could see the top of the building where she used to work. She watched as they flew further and further away from the city, saying goodbye to the skyscape, the iconic CN Tower, the hustle and bustle, the stench and beauty of the place that had been her home for years. Cullen wanted her exiled from Toronto, from Southern Ontario really, as per his stupid paperwork. Bella wondered where she would go when she got back to Canada. Out west might be nice with the mountains and forests, or down east with the crashing waves and fishing boats. Her skills were generic enough she could work anywhere and even Edward Cullen couldn't take her education away from her. She still had her certificates and diplomas.

If she took his money, she could live the rest of her life without having to work hard. But that seems to rub her the wrong way. Her parents instilled a strong work ethic in her and she didn't want his filthy money anyway. There was no way she was going to let him buy her. She may not have fought him yet, but there was a battle on the horizon.

Watching the clouds and ground below, Bella sat deep in thought for a long time, eventually falling into a light sleep. Rose woke her with a cool drink and let Bella know they'd be landing shortly. JAGS McCartney International Airport was small, but clean and well kept. The customs agent who boarded the plane barely glanced at their passports before stamping them and welcoming the group to the islands. Bella could only guess at the reams of paperwork, forged or otherwise, that Edward had to produce to make this landing go smoothly. The plane took off just twenty minutes after it landed, with the final stop minutes away. The island looked far too small for the plane to land, but it did so without a hitch. Tall coconut palms and lush greenery edged the short runway. Emmett opened the door and secured the stairs before taking both Bella's and Rosalie's carry-on bags out to a waiting golf cart.

Warm tropical wind whipped Bella's hair across her face as she stepped out of the plane. She could glimpse ocean between the trees and hear the surf. The air was tinged with salt and Bella could feel moisture collecting on the back of her neck. It was like a perfect summer day, clear blue sky, soft breeze and slight humidity. Toronto only got a handful of those each year.

Bella settled in a golf cart and listened to her host, Tanya, talk about the island and the amenities available. Having driven the track so many times, Tanya didn't feel the need to keep her eye on the road; she turned her head and talked directly to Bella in the passenger seat, occasionally turning to Rose and Emmett in the back. Tanya had vivid blue eyes that danced with warmth, a ready smile and dark blond hair tied up in a messy knot at the back of her head. She was barefoot, wearing shorts and a long, simple tee-shirt. Bella liked the casual nature Tanya portrayed, making her hopeful her time here would be relaxing.

"We call it Palm Cay, because the island is shaped kind of like a palm leaf. It's three-and-a-half kilometres long and just under a kilometre wide at the thickest point. There are six guest cottages and four staff apartments as well as a main building. I have you in one of the small casitas, a one bedroom with kitchenette. Rose and Emmett are within shouting distance, but you'll have your privacy. There will be no other guests while you're here. The ocean to the leeward side of the island is calmer and better for swimming. There's a section marked off that's great for paddling and splashing around. There's a pool in front of the main building and your casita has a small outdoor soaking pool. Swimsuits are required for the main pool and preferred in the ocean, but you can do what you like in your own pool.

Your kitchen is stocked and there are fruit-bearing trees all around. There's a huge garden behind the Main building and if you want fish, Garrett will catch it for you. You can choose to cook or come to the Main for communal dinner. We have movie nights every other night. If you want meals sent to your cabin, that can be arranged as well. Whatever you need, we can get for you. There's a welcome dinner for you tonight and we'll give you the full tour of the island in the morning."

Tanya stopped the golf cart in front of a big, octagonal house painted a soft green colour that seemed to blend in with the landscape. Rose and Emmett got out of the golf cart and took their carry-on bags into the house. Rose came back out and Tanya took them about five minutes further down a winding track that rose steadily.

The cottage they stopped in front of was painted pale pink, not bubblegum pink, but a more fitting colour for the Caribbean, a coral kind of pink. The cottage was the same shape as Rosalie's, but much smaller and raised up on thick stilts. There was a wooden bridge from the small road to the door of the cottage and a steep drop of about five meters. Bella could see the roof was lined with solar panels. Bella had read about solar panels, but hadn't seen them for herself yet. Further down the road, one more cottage could be seen through the trees, this one on a flat patch of land. Bella liked the treehouse-like setting of her cottage. Tanya pressed the key into her hand and told her dinner would be ready in a few hours. Bella's baggage would be delivered as soon as possible. She pulled a scrap of paper out of her pocket and showed both Bella and Rose the map to get to the main house. There were several paths, like bicycle spokes, that criss-crossed the island.

Tanya waved goodbye and left Bella and Rose to explore.

"I chose this cottage for you, but if you don't like it or don't want to be alone, my place is a two bedroom. I just thought, after all you've been through, that you could use a little alone time."

"Thanks Rose, I'm sure it will be fine."

Bella unlocked the door and dropped her bag inside. Wanting to prolong the experience and spend a bit more time outside, they decided to explore the environs first before looking in the house. There was a set of wooden steps leading down and to the front of the cottage. A tiny natural cove fronted the cottage with a bright sand beach. A small path, leading most likely to Rose's cottage, was to one side. A rocky outcropping was to the other side. A raised wooden patio was at the base of the front steps, and there was a small pilapa halfway up to the main balcony. To the side of the pilapa was a individual-sized outdoor soaking tub with a privacy wall in a graduating spiral around it. With the heat of the sun each day, Bella could imagine a nightly soak would almost be like being in a hot tub under the stars.

Bella could picture herself happily whiling away the hours here for the next four months. Rose pointed out the large mango tree and then a smaller one beside that looked like it could be avocado. As they climbed up the first set of steps to the pilapa, Bella could see herself having coffee here as the sun rose or a nice drink over sunset. In the corner was a little grill and a stack of kindling wood.

Taking a deep breath and shaking her head at the absurdity of her being in this place, on the beach, living here for the next few months, Bella climbed the last few stairs that would lead to the cottage, Rose trailing silently behind her.

**AN: Topsiderhomes dot com is where you can find the style of cottages I've envisioned for these next few chapters. I've become addicted to HGTV's Caribbean Life and it's now my life's goal to retire to a tropical island and build a series of guest cottages on a plot of oceanfront land. I just need lots of money if anyone has some to spare.**

**My rec for this week is _The Mail Order Bride_ and its sequel, _Bear Valley Ranch_ both by Mrs. Brownloe.**

**I neglected to thank Random Rita for her recommendation last week. Thanks to her and tehlemonadestand for their kind nods.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I've worked with some lovely people in this fandom but I would be lost without the help of Beachcomberlc and IpsitaC77.**

**Chapter 14**

The cottage had floor-to-ceiling windows that folded open like an accordion, making the main living area both indoor and outdoor. There was a smooth transition between the wood of the deck and the tiled floor. Gauzy white curtains were pulled back and gathered at the edge of each set of windows. The ceiling was very high, slatted wood, painted white with dark wood beams securing them in place. Two large ceiling fans cooled the main living area, which was open, light and airy. The walls and furniture were light grey with splashes of yellow here and there through throw pillows and the artwork on the walls.

Rose sat at the peninsula counter and picked up a thin brochure, reading it aloud to Bella.

"Housekeeping will come by once a week to change the linens and clean the cottage. Extra linens are in the closet by the laundry if you'd like them changed sooner. The fridge and pantry have been stocked and there is a storehouse near the main building if there is anything else you might need or if you run out of something. Says here, if you want to join the communal dinner they'd like to know by two in the afternoon, and by one if you want dinner delivered to your cottage. There are no computers or internet, but there is a library and huge selection of movies to borrow if you grow tired of what is in your cottage."

Bella noticed a wide bookcase tucked into the corner of the living room space, as well as a cabinet of movies under the television. There was a CD player on the counter and a rack of CDs beside it. Walking over, she tilted her head to read some of the titles. Mostly collections of 'the best of' classics and big names, anywhere from _The Rolling Stones_ to _ABBA_ to _Neil Diamond_. There were some hair bands, folk groups, reggae, pop, funk and classical. Bella had packed some of her favourite CDs as well and was happy to see a couple of duplicates here in the rack.

"Someone will call you every day at three-thirty to see if you need anything for the first week or so, then every other day. If you don't answer, they'll come check on you. You can be as private or as outgoing as you like. They welcome help with the gardens and grounds if you're willing.

"I'd hold off on the yard work for a couple more weeks, Bella, if I were you. Relax. In a day or two I can clear you to soak in that weird little tub/pool thing outside. Soon after that, you can swim in the ocean and do whatever you like. Your only restriction will be keeping the scar covered in the sun to prevent burning, so I'm sorry, but no skinny-dipping or naked sunbathing. Your diet is up to you and you can drink if you want. I'll help you unpack, but after that, if you don't want to see me you don't really have to. I can call to check on you every couple of days. I want you to be happy, Bella. If anyone deserves it, you do."

Rosalie turned back to the pamphlet and read a bit more to herself before reading it out loud with a giggle.

"Each cottage comes equipped with a resident iguana to eat pests. Yours is named Victoria. She's a bit of a bitch and likes to chase guests, but she'll be nicer to you if you give her vegetable or fruit scraps. She has a boyfriend who likes to hang out on the deck. We call him James. He's not tame, but he has a better temperament than Victoria. We can come get her if she's really mean to you or bites."

Bella laughed and reached for the paper. There, on the page, was a picture of the light grey couch in the living room with a large iguana perched on the back. Its tongue was licking its eye, but there was an air of defiance on the lizard's face that was unmistakable.

A heavy knock on the back door startled both of them. Rose dashed to answer it with Bella trailing behind. An older man with Tanya's very blue eyes greeted them and brought in Bella's luggage and trunk. He introduced himself as Eleazar, owner of the resort and Tanya's father. He put Bella's bags in her bedroom and the trunk in the living room. Shaking hands with both ladies, he left quickly, but reminded them to be at the main building by seven for dinner.

While Rose put the bags on the bed to unpack, she wouldn't let Bella lift anything heavier than a couple kilograms, so Bella took the time to explore the bathroom. It was huge, as big as her living room back in Toronto. A double bed could fit in the shower, even with the corner seat built into the far end. There were knobs and dials that looked really complex. However, Bella couldn't wait to figure them all out. There was a skylight above the shower stall and blue glass brick surrounding it. A frosted louvred glass window was on the wall by the sink. Bella flipped the louvres down and looked out to the heavy vegetation outside. There was some kind of fruit tree there she couldn't name, but she was glad no one could spy on her in the bathroom. Fluffy pale green towels were rolled up in cubbies across from the shower, with soaps, lotions and other toiletries tucked in baskets beside them. There was lots of space for her to spread her own supplies out or hide them in one of the deep drawers under the sink.

As she turned to leave the room, Bella got the shock of her life when she spotted Victoria hanging on the wall near the bathroom door. Slowly, the lizard moved her head and stared Bella in the eye. After a moment of paralyzed fear, Victoria flicked her tongue out and tasted the air around Bella. She turned her head and thumped her tail on the wall before closing her eyes to ignore Bella. Bella let out a breath of relief and quickly left the bathroom, feeling like she had just passed the first of several trials.

Outside the bathroom was one closet containing a stacked washer and dryer and a little table for folding clothes and another with a mop, broom and stick vacuum as well as cleaning products. Hearing Rose open and close drawers, Bella went back into the bedroom. Unlike the rest of the house, this room was painted a dark blue colour, with stark white furniture. A flimsy net curtain was strung above the bed, but tied back and out of the way. The windows were tall and took up every inch of wall, with thick white curtains swagged around them. Other than the enormous king-sized bed, two bedside tables and goose-necked lamps, there was no other furniture in the room. A bank of cabinets and drawers took up the rest of the wall space of the wedge shaped room. Bella sat on the bed and directed Rose where to put all of the clothes she had brought, barely taking up half the storage space in the room.

After all her clothes were put away and her toiletries were in the bathroom, the girls decided to raid the fridge and check out the kitchen. There was a fancy coffee maker and a complicated-looking juicer on the counter. Open cupboards held tall mason jars of dried goods and staples, cornmeal, rice, pasta, beans and such. There were plates and bowls in sets of four with a large selection of glasses. A well-seasoned tortilla press was stationed beside the three burner cooktop. Bella had everything she needed to live comfortably for a long time. The fridge held several containers of prepared and cut up fruit, so they decided to play with the juicer first, mixing a few different things together until they found a yummy blend.

Tall glasses of cold fruit juice in hand, they sat under the pilapa and watched the waves lap at the shore; not talking, just being.

**AN: I really like this Victoria.**

**My rec for this week has me gripped to my tablet and up all night reading. It's not a period piece and yet it is. I can't wait to see how it all unfolds. Bellaria by the incomparable pattyrose.**

**TwiFandomNews announce their winners for their Golden Onion awards. I am honoured to be included within the winners but doubly delighted to see Ipsita win several awards for her banners, A Servant Wife and Constable Masen of The RCMP among her winners. Congratulations to everyone nominated.**

**Thank you for reading**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am honoured to work with Beachcomberlc and IpsitaC77. I am not a professional writer, I write for fun, please keep that under consideration.**

**Chapter 15**

Rosalie left Bella in a shaded hammock to go back to her own cottage. Emmett had taken care of most of the luggage. Prudently, he left the majority of Rose's clothes in the bags for her to arrange as she wanted. He knew what things of hers needed hanging and took care of those before helping himself to a cold beer. He wasn't surprised when Rose came back a few hours later, crying. She'd cried after leaving Bella's company a couple of times before. Emmett grabbed a beer and handed it to her wordlessly. She'd talk when she was ready.

Rose wasn't an overly emotional woman. That was part of her charm for Emmett. He could tease and mess around with her and her feelings never seemed to get hurt. In fact, most of the time she gave as good as she got. Rose could dress up, look like a supermodel and then change a car tire on the side of the road and not complain about getting her dress dirty or missing the event she dressed up for in the first place. She looked hot with one of those frou-frou cocktails in her hand and just as good sucking down a cold beer from the bottle. She could out-belch most guys, too.

Emmett met Rosalie the first time he went skiing. He'd been zooming down a run, hot-dogging and showing off for some girls when he took a tumble. He ended up with a big gash on his head. Rose skied up behind him and took care of him until the patrol could come get him. She held his hand and distracted him while the doctor threw in three stitches. That was eight years ago and they haven't been apart since. Rose was finishing nursing school and Emmett had just moved to Vancouver from Edmonton. Emmett proposed right after they moved to Toronto, but they were waiting until all this was over before planning the wedding. The actual ceremony meant little to either of them. He asked, she said yes; in their eyes they had already made the commitment. Neither of them had any family to celebrate them and just a small circle of friends, so if the wedding didn't happen it wouldn't be a big deal.

Rosalie gathered herself together enough to talk. Thanking Emmett for the beer, she downed half of it in one long pull.

"I'm so fucked, Emmett. I really like her. You know how hard it is for me to make new friends and when she finds out, she'd not going to want to have anything to do with me."

"From what you've told me about her, I think she'll understand, Rose."

"I'm not ready to take that chance."

"We're here for a long time. You never know, she might have deep secrets too. And anyway, I don't think you did anything wrong; you know that, babe."

Rose settled into the comfort of Emmett's arms. It was the best place in the entire world for her at that moment.

* * *

Bella woke feeling more refreshed than she had in a long while. After an obscenely decadent shower, she pulled on a light dress and tied her hair up before checking the resort map for the best route to dinner. She decided to take the long way, along the water past Rose's place. Following the advice in the handbook, Bella rubbed some oil on her ankles to keep the sand fleas from biting in the cooling evening air.

Rose proudly gave Bella a tour of her cottage. The master bathroom had the same opulent shower and the guest bathroom featured a giant soaking tub. The second bedroom was a big room by Bella's standard, more than enough space for the queen bed that anchored the room. Rose's cottage was decorated in shades of purple where Bella's had yellow. Emmett had set up a small office off the kitchen so he could get some work hours in, in hope that by the time Rose was done with this assignment, he'd be finished with all his projects as well. Emmett allotted three-and-a-half hours of work time for himself per day.

The three of them walked five minutes down the beach, then cut across the island to the central gathering area. What was called the main building was actually two buildings side-by-side in a vee shape. Each building was two storeys, with balconies running along the length of the upper levels. A huge covered deck, festooned with colourful hammocks, was fronted by a large pool. Under the canopy of the deck was a long table, big enough to seat twenty, with six benches banking the perimeter. The table was set for ten and the scent of grilling food made Bella want to dash into her place at the table. Instead, she hung behind Rose and waited to be invited.

Tanya strolled onto the deck with a tray of drinks and with a tilt of her head, beckoned Rose, Emmett and Bella over to a smaller table closer to the pool. On that side of the deck was an open air kitchen with a massive grill. A tall man was tending the grill, dodging the smoke as the wind ebbed and swirled. He waved at the newcomers, but stayed at his post. A couple dozen rock lobster tails were grilling in front of him with several small ears of corn. At the far end of the grill, another man was taking marinated pieces of chicken out of a large bowl and arranging them over the coals. A small platter beside him was piled with cooked chicken. He nodded his head at them but kept working, arranging and flipping. Tanya introduced both men as her brothers-in-law; the first was Garrett, the other Laurent. Motioning back to the table, Tanya pointed out her sisters, Kate and Irina, as they carried bowls and platters to the dinner table. Everyone seemed friendly and efficient, moving as if they had done all this before.

There was more than enough food prepared to serve twenty people, but the ten of them make a very good dent in the meal. Bella ate until she was bursting. The sweet, briney lobster tempered the fiery kick of the chicken and buttery corn.

The conversation was light, focusing on the history of the island and how Eleazar and Carmen came to run the little resort. Their daughters all studied abroad, but came back to the islands as often as they could. Only Tanya lived there full time with their parents. The three girls lived in apartments over the lodge and Carmen and Eleazar's cottage was nearby. The island was almost totally self-sustaining, with small gardens dotting the length of the island. Each building had solar collection panels on the roof as well as a rainwater cistern. Someone had to take a boat to the mainland once a week for dry goods, flour, corn masa, sugar and other such items, but otherwise, they were cut off from the rest of the world. Garrett mentioned building a couple of satellite receiver stations tucked into the forested area in the hopes they'd be able to get connection in the near future. Carmen rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm, but Eleazar seemed intrigued. He and a few of the others chatted about technology for a while in the pause between dinner and dessert.

Carmen invited Bella on a tour of the main buildings and the kitchens. She showed Bella where she could get anything she might be missing or run out of from the storeroom. It was a good-sized room with metal shelves, like a tiny grocery store. A walk-in freezer and two walk-in fridges took up one section of the massive building. A huge game room took up the other. One wall was floor-to-ceiling bookshelves stuffed with books, magazines and movies to borrow. Two desks with personal computers were tucked into opposite corners. The desktops were just for writing letters or playing games. A printer station was beside one of the computers and a basket for mail was on a nearby shelf. Carmen explained they took it to the mainland each time they went for supplies. Bella thought about typing a letter to Seth, but wasn't sure how to put what had happened into words. She also didn't think Seth would believe her fantastic tale, at least not through a letter. She'd have to be face-to-face with him to tell him the truth. Some shit had to be seen to be believed.

**AN: My rec for this week is a pulled story, Pistols and Petticoats by saltire884. Google it to find it. It's not a fluffy, feel good story but incredibly well written and worth the read.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**As beachcomberlc had to remind me this week, this is my story and I'm going to tell it my way. I owe her a great deal of thanks for her help with this story and all my work. Many thanks to IpsitaC77 for all that she gives without asking for anything in return.**

**Chapter 16**

The sound of the surf, the lack of ambient light and the heavy meal all helped Bella have a deeply refreshing sleep. The bed she rested on was enormous; she could've slept like a starfish and not come near the edges. Not even the skittering sound of Victoria hunting roused Bella. She woke up later than usual and lounged in bed for a long time. Only the desire for coffee and the need to pee convinced her to get up and start her day.

The sun hung several feet above the water as the waves gently rolled up to the shore. Bella took her coffee and a plate of fruit out to the pilapa to watch the waves. The dinner last night was lovely. Having been so alone for such a long time, Bella had worried that dinner with strangers would be uncomfortable or awkward, but she fit in with the group and found it easy to hold up her end of the conversation. She talked fishing with Garrett and Kate, TV with Laurent and Irina and cooking with Tanya. It was like being with old friends. Tanya and Kate offered to come by after lunch and give Bella, Emmett and Rose a tour of the island.

Carmen had hand-drawn a map of the island last night, pointing out the best swimming spot, the better snorkeling places, as well as ocean and jungle areas to avoid. Kate embellished on the map with her own favourite spots during the tour. There was a listing of garden plots and the produce grown in each, as well as a general notation of where the best fruit trees were located. Part of the tour included how to choose ripe fruit from trees they were unfamiliar with, such as breadfruit, jackfruit and sapodilla. Or Bella could get whatever ripe produce she needed from the storeroom.

Back at Bella's cottage, Kate showed them how to prepare some of the more exotic fruits and which parts could be given to improve Victoria's temperament. Tanya showed Bella the small garden to the side of her cottage where tomatoes, sweet peppers and green onions grew.

There were two each of avocado and mango trees and a couple of coconut palms growing between Bella and Rosalie's cottages. On the other side of Bella's cottage were a lime tree and two papayas. Bella had a smile on her face the entire day. Dinner was at the main building again that night. The leftover chicken from the night before was turned into a spicy stew served with warm, fresh corn tortillas. Bella found her appetite on the island.

Days filled with swimming, catching rock lobster with Garrett, or reading a thick novel took up the bulk of Bella's time. She and Emmett went running up and down the runway at the end of the island a couple times a week for fun and exercise. Carmen taught her how to make tortillas and local dishes. Hurricane season started, but the little island weathered the storms well. There were days when Bella didn't leave her cottage, choosing to stay alone, music blaring. There was the occasional sleepover with all the women, like they were silly schoolgirls doing each others' hair and nails while talking about men, who were banished to the other side of the island for the night. They even had an overnight at the main building after a movie marathon that saw Bella sleeping in a hammock under the stars. The girls introduced her to the television series _Lost_, which made Bella look at the jungle and beaches on the island in a new light. They poured over each episode, watching the outtakes and cut scenes for clues. Light-hearted arguing about their theories and suspicions made for long, but hilarious nights. Tanya and Kate were hoping to get season three by Christmas, if the mail delivery ran smoothly on the mainland.

Bella felt happy and relaxed for the first time in years. She gained weight, but was toned from daily exercise. The sun had lightened her hair, giving her red highlights and a dotting of freckles across her nose. The humidity curled the ends of her hair and the wind tossed it into a riot of waves. The lack of work stress showed on her face, in the set of her shoulders and the way she carried herself. Week after week of good sleep made her eyes brighter and her smile wider.

Two months passed quickly and easily. All too soon, it would be time for her to go back to Canada. But there was nothing there for her to go back to. Bella spent considerable time thinking about Edward's offer of five million dollars in exchange for her silence, in exchange for her soul. She wondered if she could really quantify one of her body parts like that. What was a kidney worth? More or less than her dignity or autonomy? Other than her scar, which healed very nicely, she had no real proof. She knew Cullen would cover his tracks well; he had more than enough money to bribe his way out of the situation.

She wondered about Alice, about Edward's family and his reasons for doing this. Bella hoped Alice was recuperating well. Despite everything, Bella worried for Alice more than herself. Alice certainly looked well; weak, but well when Bella met her. She didn't wish any harm to Edward's sister, nor to his mother and father. It must have been hard waiting for a donor, and all the medical stuff that goes along with failing kidneys had to have taken its toll on the family. Bella didn't begrudge Alice her health with Bella's kidney, just the manner in which it was taken. For that, Edward Cullen must pay.

With the five million dollars, Bella could go back to school and get a degree, rather than her handful of community college diplomas and certificates. She could travel and see the world, starting with Seth in Melbourne and possibly her mother in Hokkaido. She could buy a small house somewhere in a small town and live out a quiet lifetime there; reading, watching TV and doing things that make her happy.

But then he'd own her. Bella would be bought and paid for by Edward Cullen. He could do whatever he liked because he would have a hold over her. More than the hold she would have over him. Five million dollars was nothing to him, just like she was nothing to him. If she took his money, she'd be worth less than nothing. Bella decided to confront him and make demands her way, on her terms.

Bella assumed she would be delivered back to Cullen's clutches after her sojourn on the island. She practiced, pacing up and down the deck and along the beach. Long, eloquent diatribes which always ended with Edward in tears, awestruck by her verbal skills and begging for her forgiveness. He'd throw himself at her feet and at her mercy. She'd look at him with disdain and then her imagination would run out. She couldn't think of what would satisfy her enough to forgive him. But she knew, as sure as shit, it wasn't his money.

One long, rainy night she figured a few things out and put them on paper. She made a list of what she wanted and what she dreamed of. Laying out her rules and stipulations helped her heal. She would be ready when she next met with him. She would force him to listen, command his attention and get everything she wanted. Bella planned to cut him down, slice by slice, until he felt an inch tall.

Of course, all her bravado failed the afternoon she saw him sitting on the rocks on the other side of her cottage. Bella ducked back under the cover of the pilapa and hurried back inside the cottage as quickly as she could before he could notice her.

**AN: My rec for this week is a trilogy, Isabelle Sumner's _Secrets of the Court, The Broken Throne, and The Weight of the Crown_. I haven't had time yet to dive into these but I've heard wonderful things about these stories.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to Beachcomberlc and IpsitaC77 for their kindness and help with this chapter. I own nothing of the Twilight universe but I play with it anyway.**

**Chapter 17**

Rose didn't answer her phone when Bella called to scream about seeing Mr. Cullen. It wasn't until the third time she tried that Bella remembered Rose was off-island on the mainland with Emmett. Rose wanted to do some shopping, but Bella begged off the trip. They planned to meet up and have a little party at the main building as the sun set so Rose could show off her purchases. Bella had written some letters to Seth and her mother, and Emmett had promised to mail them. Not wanting to worry her family, Bella told them her office was setting up a satellite location and she garnered a position opening the new office. The demand for her skills was high and she wasn't given the chance to tell them before she left; that was her story. There wasn't a chance in hell she'd tell them the truth. It was just too far out to be believed. Bella also didn't want to look weak to them and didn't want their pity for having been taken advantage of by her very powerful boss. She knew Seth would not react well.

Bella planned to tell Mr. Cullen her lie and make him incorporate it into his stupid paperwork. She'd formulated her list of demands and stipulations, adding and subtracting items as the mood struck her. It was a rather small list, but he would listen to every syllable; she'd make sure of it.

Not wanting to become a prisoner in her own, albeit temporary home, Bella squared her shoulders and marched outside. Her plan had been a siesta in the shade followed by a beach walk before dinner, but she was far too keyed up to sleep. Instead, she plucked a few ripe mangoes from the closest tree and carried them to the table under the pilapa. Raiding the fridge, she carried a small container of coconut pudding Kate had made, a sharp knife and two bowls to the table, with her book tucked under her arm. Flinging herself into one of the chairs, making sure to keep her back to the place she'd seen Cullen, she huffed a breath of disgust. The air felt extra heavy, the sound of the waves louder than normal; everything irked her and she took her temper out on the mangoes.

She delighted in the first cut, the slice that brought a few beads of juice to the surface, clinging to the knife in a trail of sugary goodness. If the flesh had bled red, Bella would have smiled with glee, imagining carving and peeling parts of Mr. Cullen. But the clear juice didn't deliver the same thrill. Bella finished peeling the fruit and cut the flesh into spears. Using the pudding as a dip, she savoured each sweet bite as she watched the waves play along the shore.

Bella had learned to judge the time by the height of the sun and its relation to the palms on the shore. By the time it was around four o'clock, she was a sticky mess from the fruit, having murdered two mangoes and half the pudding. She packed up her mess and walked slowly back to the cottage. Stashing everything in the fridge for now, Bella walked into her bathroom for a long, cool shower. The mango on her skin perfumed the air and swirled around her. She drew as much of it into her lungs as she could, committing the scent to memory to recall later in life when fresh ripe mangoes were rare again. She took her time in the shower, running her soap-slick hands over every inch of her body lazily, the touch being more important than the cleansing. Her finger invariable found the scar on her side and she stroked the length of it over and over. She wanted to press it into her body and make it disappear. She also wanted to rip it open, leaving a gaping bloody mess she could use to taunt him. _See, look what you did, you monster, _she shouted at him in her mind. She'd take his hand and shove it in the hole where her kidney had been and make him take up the space with his own flesh, gram for gram.

She turned her face into the spray and let the water rinse the angry tears from her face. Turning back, she reached for the shampoo and began to lather her hair. _As if he'd give a shit, the kind of person he is_. This time her mind bit back at her. _You were nothing to him before, you're nothing to him now. If he's at the dinner tonight, he won't even say he's sorry or anything_, she bet with herself. She rinsed her hair and decided not to think about him anymore. Bella was able to condition and shave without Cullen creeping back into her mind. She towelled off and dressed without any further thought of him. She tied her hair up in a knot, just enough to keep it off the back of her neck. Dressed and ready, she walked slowly across the beach to the path and followed the sounds of happy voices until she reached the main building. Bella relaxed when she saw that everyone was there except for him.

Emmett gave her a look. He knew Cullen was on the island, Bella could tell, but she guessed that Rose didn't know. Rose would have come to her, shielded her from Cullen and protected her. Rose was good that way. Love could only save Emmett now, once Rose found out; sure as shit Bella wasn't going to tell her. She tried to convey that to Emmett with a look of her own. He nodded back at her.

Rose showed off the few things she had found on the main island, hand-made jewellery and scarves to bring home as presents. Not the nasty cheap tourist stuff, but pieces from local artisans. Bella and the other women _ooh-ed_ and _ah-ed_ appropriately as the men made strong rum drinks to pass around. Dinner was a boisterous affair. Freshly-caught grilled fish with a spicy, fruity salsa and warm tortillas. Not feeling hungry since her afternoon fruit orgy, Bella had fun watching everyone struggle to keep from getting messy while eating and laughed at the fun of it all. The rum improved her mood and she drank more than usual. She made plans to go off-island with Tanya in a few days. Bella wanted to get a couple of trinkets for Seth and her mum for the Christmas that was quickly approaching. Emmett had changed some money for her when they arrived, but she hadn't wanted to go shopping until now.

Bella did a little tipsy shopping in the storeroom before leaving for the night, choosing some salty and a few sweet snacks. She walked down the road, swinging her bag and singing to herself until she reached the cottage. The moon was high, turning everything a velvety blue as the night breeze lifted tendrils of her hair. Bella stood on her upper deck and drank in the view once she had changed for bed, the snacks forgotten on the counter. She looked over the rocky barrier, but there was no light coming from his cottage. No sound, no trace of him. He might have been a figment of her imagination, but Bella knew, in her blood, that he was there.

With a sigh, she walked away from the deck before she could talk herself into skinny dipping or something equally stupid. Stripping off her clothes and crawling into bed was a much more sensible idea, although it felt empty somehow. Victoria skittered into the kitchen from one of her hiding spots. She and Bella had come to an agreement. Bella left enough food out for Victoria and promised not to scream too loud when Victoria jumped out at her. In exchange, Victoria changed almost nothing of her own behaviours, but didn't chase after Bella for fun.

It was well into the night before Bella fell asleep, the rum having worn off hours ago. She didn't know until morning, but she cried in her sleep that night. Her eyes were sore when she woke and her pillow was stained with salt.

**AN: My rec for this week is _A New Frontier_ by Melolabel. **

**Thank you to BitterHarpy and The TwiFandomNews for asking me ten questions. BitterHarpy and I are collaborating on a fic, hopefully to be published next year. So look for The Bitter Cleaning Company sometime in 2020.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Beachcomberlc is my rock. IpsitaC77 is a treasure.**

**Chapter 18**

Bella woke early the next morning to the sound of someone pounding on her door before they opened it and called her name. Rosalie quickly appeared in Bella's bedroom. Rose took one look at the shock on Bella's face and left the room. Bella heard her in the kitchen, making coffee and banging cupboards. Bella dashed out of bed to pee before meeting her friend in the kitchen and finding out what the hell was going on.

Almost tripping over the small suitcase in the hallway, Bella hurried into the kitchen. Rose sat at the counter with two mugs of steaming coffee and a small bottle of anejo rum.

"I didn't put any in yours, but you might want it." Rose nodded to the liquor and picked up her mug, taking a huge gulp.

Bella perched on the stool beside Rose and doctored her own coffee with cream, sugar and a tiny dash of rum, just enough to give it some flavour and nowhere near enough to get her tipsy.

"Can I stay on your couch for a few days? I had a fight with Emmett." Rose turned her coffee mug around and around, her eyes trained to the swirling liquid.

"Of course you can. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Not just yet. I'd like at least another coffee or two first." Rose downed the mug and poured herself another half cup. She topped it off with milk and plenty of rum.

"Does this have anything to do with Mr. Cullen being on the island?" Bella asked quietly, running her finger along the rim of her mug.

"You knew?" Rose all but shouted. "Jesus fuck, Bella! Why didn't you say something?"

Bella shrugged. She didn't have a reason. Concentrating on her mug, she let the silence fill the room

"When did you find out?" Rose stood and began to pace around the room.

"I saw him yesterday afternoon. I was hoping he was a mirage or a figment of my imagination, but I guess I'm not that creative. I take it Emmett told you last night after we all went home." Bella didn't dare look at Rose as she paced. She'd only become dizzy and agitated.

"The fucker was on our porch last night when we got in. He and Emmett chatted for a long time before Emmett came to bed. We fought for a long time, then Emmett went to bed in the spare room. I tossed and turned for a while, then decided to come stay with you as soon as it was light enough outside." Rose stopped pacing and sat down beside Bella again. Groaning, Rose leaned her elbows on the counter and held her head in her hands.

After a fashion, Bella asked the question that had been on her mind since she saw him on the rocks.

"Do you know why he's here?"

"Emmett kept it from me, but Cullen's been looking into buying the island from Carmen and Eleazer. He's been in negotiations for over two years. I should have known something was up when it was arranged that you'd recuperate here. Emmett apologized up, down, and sideways. He said this is the last job he's doing for Cullen, setting up security and satellite here as well as helping you out. Emmett is supposed to set you up with bank accounts and whatever paperwork you need to restart your life. Cullen is here to finalize that as well."

"He's here to throw money at me in the hope I go away quietly."

"Yeah, pretty much. It can be remarkably easy to sell your soul to the devil; so quick, you don't even notice it's gone."

"Is that what you did, Rose?"

"No. My soul was gone long before I met Edward, even before Emmett met him. Helping you has given a small part of it back. You'll never know what your friendship has meant to me, Bella. Thank you for allowing me to take care of you. I have some scraps of humanity now, enough to start living again."

"You make it sound like we aren't going to be friends much longer, Rose. Is it me you doubt or yourself?"

Rose didn't get the chance to answer. Emmett appeared on Bella's deck, calling Rose's name over and over. Bella disappeared into the bathroom to give them some privacy. Even with the shower jets on full blast, she could hear Rosalie yelling. Bella took the longest shower of her life, and still hid in the bathroom for twenty more minutes before she felt it safe to come out. She took her sweet time dressing, re-organizing a couple of drawers and changing her bed sheets. Throwing in a load of laundry was the last make-work project Bella could do before joining the now calm and quiet Rose and contrite Emmett under the pilapa. A light lunch was spread out in front of them; ceviche, salad, rolls, and cold bottles of beer.

Bella ignored the two of them and helped herself to lunch. She began to tell stories about her life growing up in small town Ontario with summers spent by the lake with a couple of friends. She talked about television shows she watched growing up, music she listened to, anything to strike a chord and get her silent lunch mates to start talking back. Emmett cracked first and joined in, reminiscing about watching Degrassi High and Junior High. The lunch turned out to be fun, even with the tension in the air. Rose softened eventually, the three beers she consumed helping out with her relaxation.

The name Cullen did not pass any of their lips. After lunch, Emmett gave Bella a tiny piece of technology to play with. They all knew Rose and Emmett needed some time alone for the rest of the afternoon, possibly into the evening. He called it an iPod Shuffle, showed her how to work it and gave her a set of headphones of her own. Bella couldn't believe the little two-inch thingy could hold hours and hours of music. When she was younger, Bella's Sony Walkman was the height of cool, with its auto-reverse so she didn't have to flip the cassette over to play the B-side. Last she remembered seeing it was when she threw it at Leah's head for her part in Seth's disownment. The device had missed her, but just by a few centimetres. In truth, Bella had never wanted to draw blood more than she had that day. She didn't even want to hurt Edward Cullen that bad. After all, he only hurt her; Leah had hurt Seth and that was not forgivable, at all.

Bella cleaned up the lunch slowly while watching Rose and Emmett walk hand-in-hand down the beach. She knew Rose had something awful to tell her, but she was content to wait until Rose was ready. There was very little that would change Bella's mind about her new friend and she just had to wait for Rose to trust her enough to let go.

The breeze picked up as the afternoon drew on. Bella decided to break in her new toy with a slow run. She clipped the player to her shoulder strap and slid a baseball cap over her hair. Walking slowly, dancing to the music and singing to herself, the two kilometre walk almost made her change her mind about running. But the feeling of dampness in the air told her that rain might be coming to the island soon and Bella didn't want to be home-bound for a few days without some exercise first.

The black asphalt was warmer than the pressed dirt of the road, so Bella stripped off a layer to run in a simple bathing suit and shorts. Adding a little smear of sunscreen, Bella took off at an easy trot. It was great to listen to different songs, rather than the same cassette over and over. The little shuffle was like the world's longest mixed tape; Bella loved it. At the far end of the runway was a big patch of granadilla growing over an old fence. Bella grabbed two bright yellowy-orange ones and ate them there in the sunshine, her face and hands sticky. Now bolstered with fruit sugar, she started the run back. She and Emmett usually did three laps, but they took a golf cart to the runway. Bella felt satisfied with one lap and the long walk. The sun was at her back, the music loud in her ears covering the sound of her panting breath. With all the other distractions, Bella didn't notice the small plane drawing nearer and nearer as it began to land.

**AN: Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High were Canadian tv shows for teens filmed in Toronto when I was growing up. The shows dealt with a myriad of teenage issues from bra stuffing to AIDS. There was a reboot a few years ago for this generation called Degrassi.**

**So, I got the name of my own writing collaboration wrong last week, BitterHarpy and I are the Harpy Cleaning Company. Sorry about that.**

**My rec this week comes from Ipsita, _The Royal Concubine_ by Rainbows and Puppies. **

**Thank you for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**My thanks to beachcomberlc, I hope she knows why. IpsitaC77 has been very busy of late with making gorgeous banners for the Babies at the Border compilation.**

**Chapter 19**

Bella felt a change in the air, a vibrating pulse that seemed to travel the length of her body and settle in her feet. She was just past the halfway point and getting tired. Glad to see the end of the runway, she slowed her pace slightly. The next song started very loudly, so Bella paused to turn the volume down. She heard the rumble of the plane behind her and moved as far over to the side of the runway as she could. Once she was at the edge, she glanced over her shoulder to judge how far away the craft was. While she felt she had enough time and space between her and the airplane, she veered onto the grass anyway.

Rather than sit to wait for the airplane to land and finish its taxi to the shed, Bella decided to lie down and watch the clouds for a bit before taking up her run again. She decided to pay for her break by running back to the end and redoing this lap. As she lay there, a new song started to play and she held still to listen. She smiled brightly when the singer sang about what Bella was doing at that moment.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Bella pressed a button on the ipod and listened to the song again. Closing her eyes and breathing slowly and deeply, she tried to relax every muscle in her body.

Her eyes flew open at the sound of her name being called from far away. _Bella? Bella. Bella_! Over and over again. Turning her head, the voice grew louder. She was just about to sit up when Mr. Cullen came into her peripheral vision. She closed her eyes again to gather her resolve to deal with him. He was on her before she could stir.

"Oh, God! Are you okay? Did I hit you? I didn't think I was anywhere near you. But then you were gone! Oh, God. Bella?" Edward crouched at her side and began to pat her down, looking for injuries, starting with her shoulders. He was about to grab a handful of boob when her eyes opened again and she jerked out of the way.

"What the hell?"

"Are you okay? Did I hit you? I didn't hit you, I was too far away. Did I scare you? Did you fall?" He continue to pat her on the back as he prattled on.

"Leave me alone!" Bella had to shout to get his attention. Edward drew back like he'd been burnt by the heat of her anger.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He held up his hands, palms out to show his intent to stop touching her.

Bella pulled the headphones from her ears and got to her feet. Edward followed her motion and stood, still crouching slightly to be more at her height. Brushing any trace of leaves or sand from her bum, Bella tried to sidestep him and continue with her run.

"No." Edward shouted, stopping her with his hands on her shoulders. "You have to tell me if you're hurt. Did I hurt you with the plane?"

"What? No, I moved off the runway when I saw you coming. I'm not hurt."

"Oh, thank God. I blinked and you were gone, I knew I was nowhere near you, but I panicked. Shit, I just bought the thing this morning and this happens." Edward let out a deep breath of relief. The tension of his face ebbed but was quickly replaced with anger.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Who runs on a runway where a plane could land at any moment? I could have killed you. You can't die. I haven't worked this hard and given up everything just to have you die now." His hands gripped her flesh, crushing as he shook her back and forth. Bella tried to squirm out of his grip, but he held on too tightly.

"You don't know. You need to know. I need you. Are you fucking stupid? I could have killed you." Edward kept shouting, insensible words and phrases, Bella wasn't sure he knew what he was saying. Suddenly, he stopped. He stared hard into her eyes for a moment and then pulled her forward, leaning his head down to kiss her.

It was a desperate, hard kiss, almost punishing. His lips crushed hers, his jaw forcing her mouth open so his tongue could delve inside. He loosened the grip on her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her, coiling them around her body and cinching in tightly. Bella was forced to lean backwards, her arms pinned between their bodies and centre of gravity off-kilter.

She tried not to react to his kiss, but her body didn't listen; not at first. The shock of the kiss slowed her reaction and for a second, she kissed him back. There had been so few kisses in the last few months, years even, that she worked on pure muscle memory alone. Until her brain screamed to her and Bella found herself again. She couldn't move her arms, Edward had one hand on the back of her neck so she couldn't move her head away. She had only one recourse.

Planting one leg back, Bella leaned ever so slightly to the side and brought the other leg up so her knee could meet Edward's balls, but hit him in the upper thigh with so little room to move. At the same time, she closed her jaw and let her teeth clamp against his invading tongue. Edward let out a strangled noise and broke away from the kiss, his arms still trapping Bella tightly. Bella lifted her knee again and struck him harder, more centred, finally achieving her goal. Edward tumbled to the ground, groaning in pain, clutching at his privates.

"You mother-fucking asshole!" Bella bellowed as she turned to run home as fast as she could. She could hear him coughing and moaning, not following, but that didn't slow her pace one bit.

She was winded and panting by the time she reached her cottage. Rivulets of sweat ran down her back and her hair was plastered to her neck. Bella was seething with rage. She ran around the house, locking and bolting each door and window. She pulled every shade down and drew the curtains until she felt secure. She'd spend the next month, the duration of her stay locked in her cottage if she had to.

Her hands were shaking, her breath ragged as she paced from room to room, peeking through the windows. Each time a bird called or a loud wave crashed on the shore she jumped. It took over an hour-and-a-half for her to calm down. She took the phone off the hook and stood in the shower, rinsing the encounter from her skin. The shower didn't help. Locking herself in didn't help. Anger seeped from every pore of her skin. The air in the cottage grew stale and stiflingly hot. Bella turned on the overhead fans and opened the windows again.

She shouldn't have to hide; she wasn't the one in the wrong. Cullen was. Bella paced again with only a large bath sheet to cover her. Usually she would've let the warm air dry her, but she half expected him or someone else to show up, so she preferred to be clothed or at least partially clothed. She picked up the book she had started and began to read, hoping getting lost in someone else's imagination would settle her nerves. The book worked and soon after, she fell asleep. The nap refreshed her. Bella got dressed and began to prepare herself some dinner, glad she'd told everyone yesterday that she planned some quiet time. She needed to think. All her planned speeches to Mr. Cullen were gone from her head, replaced with swear words and threats.

Taking her ire out on vegetables, Bella chopped a large salad and decided to eat outside under the pilapa like she always did. She wasn't going to let Cullen spoil her last weeks on the island. He may have paid for it, but she was here first; the island was hers, the cottage hers. Drawing a deep breath, Bella put the phone back in its cradle and waited for it to ring. She dialed for an upset Carmen, telling her the phone got knocked off the base by accident and reassuring her she wasn't dead or injured, but safe and sound. Bella loaded a small tray with dinner, drinks and dessert, tucked her book under her arm and walked onto her deck.

**AN: I hope this chapter is what you've been waiting for. **

**I'm very excited about my recs this week. My first is _The Bachelor Duke_ by CecePrincess1217. I love this sweet story and writer. My second story is a wip that had just updated after a five year hiatus, _A Southern Gentleman_ by Mrs. Brownloe. All hail! Mrs. Brownloe is back and writing for us again.**

**The song Bella is listening to is _Counting Cars_ by Snow Patrol.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Many thanks to Beachcomberlc and IpsitaC77 for their support.**

**Chapter 20**

Bella could see a glow coming from Cullen's cottage over the crest of the rocky outcropping to the side of her little part of the island. She wanted to turn her back on him completely, but then she'd be in an awkward position to watch the sunset and slighting him had less appeal than watching the beautiful colour display. Bella ate her dinner slowly, savouring every spicy bite and cooling her mouth with large swigs of local beer. Every once in a while, as the mood struck her, she'd toss a swear word over her shoulder in his direction.

"Asshole."

"Dickhead."

"Rat Bastard."

Bella noticed the bobbing of a flashlight beam as she called him a fuckface and nearly choked on a bite of salsa. Hoping and praying it was Eleazer coming to check up on her, Bella coughed into her serviette and cleared her throat with a swallow of beer.

Her luck was not that good and she found Edward at the end of the flashlight. He called her name and waited at the base of the stairs for her to acknowledge him.

"What do you want, Edward?" The shithead part of the sentence was unspoken, but implied in her tone. She wasn't ready to suffer through his presence, but too polite to tell him to fuck off right from the start of the conversation. She called him by his first name just to piss him off. After everything that happened, Bella felt she had the right and she guessed it would get under his skin. She had the upper hand here and it was time he knew it.

"First, I'd like to apologize for my behaviour today. I had no right to get angry with you and I had no right to kiss you like that. I'm deeply sorry, Miss Swan, for assaulting you." He looked contrite, but Bella didn't give a shit. It would take more than lip service to get her to forgive him his latest transgression against her.

"And?" Bella drank deeply from her beer bottle. She enjoyed the grovelling, but even more, she enjoyed the height advantage she had over him at the moment. She was above him by almost two metres. He had to tilt his head to look up at her and hold his flashlight up so she could see his face. She hoped he felt little and stupid in this position. Goodness knows he had made her feel like that, so it was only fitting.

"If you'll let me, I'd like to answer your request from before. I'd like to explain why I chose you. I've thought about it a lot since we last spoke. I need you to take the money, Miss Swan. I'll tell you anything you want to know if you'd just take the money I'm offering."

Bella left him standing there as she took another bite of her dinner and savoured the flavours as they played along her tongue.

"I'll consider your apology for today. But I'm in no mood for anything else tonight. Please leave." She waved her hand imperiously, dismissing him. She'd never have had the courage if not for the beer bolstering her.

Edward narrowed his eyes, but held his tongue. He wished her goodnight and walked away to his cottage. Bella watched the light as it receded, giggling to herself. Taking another big drink, Bella was shocked and surprised he actually listened to her and did what she asked.

Bella slept well that night, tipsy dreams keeping her psyche entertained as she rested. She woke up feeling groggy and took a long shower to clear the cobwebs from her brain. Feeling better, Bella twisted a towel around her damp hair and wrapped another around her body. Walking into the kitchen, her first priority was coffee. She ground enough beans for a strong half pot and waited for the magical brew to finish. The first sip slithered down her body and smoothed out the last of her foggy thoughts. The next sip had her considering moving in with Rosalie and hiding away from Cullen. Or she could bunk in with Tanya. Bella knew the apartments over the main building were two bedrooms each and Tanya lived alone. Perhaps Bella could get a job here on the island and become a citizen, or some other pipe dream like that to avoid Edward for the rest of her life. She still had three weeks here before she had to face real life again, decide what she wanted to do and where she wanted to go.

Mostly, Bella had made up her mind, but she wasn't going to tell Cullen that. She'd let him sweat a little longer, toy with him like he toyed with her. She wouldn't cut him open or anything like that, but she would play with his emotions, if he had any. And she wasn't convinced he really did have human emotions, other than anger. Bella knew damn well he could feel anger. She leaned back against the counter and grumped, harrumphing to herself. Holding her coffee cup in one hand, she let her other fingers press against her lips, searching for bruises or tender spots from where he had kissed her yesterday.

Footsteps on her deck brought her out of her thoughts. Bella groaned and slammed her coffee cup down when she saw Edward Cullen on her porch, a basket in his hands.

He didn't bother to knock, the main door was open and the screened door was between him and the house. He could see and hear everything going on in the cottage.

"Good morning, Miss Swan."

"Fuck, you're a bad fucking penny. I never know when you're going to turn up. What do you want this time? Flesh, blood or bone?" Bella reached for a cloth to wipe up her spilled coffee.

"I was hoping we could speak this morning. I brought you some things from home and I'd like to talk; apologize for yesterday again."

Bella huffed at him before taking a big, fortifying gulp of coffee.

"I don't want anything from you but understanding and forgiveness, Miss Swan." Edward tried again.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I give you those. Leave me alone."

"Please, I have a great deal to say to you. Could you find it in your heart to listen? I only need a bit of your time."

Bella put the coffee cup down, much more carefully this time. She wiped her hands on the towel covering her body and slowly walked over to the door.

"Now you want my time?" Her voice was calm and measured.

Edward nodded.

"And you've brought me things?"

Again he nodded.

"And I'm supposed to give you my time in exchange for these things. Calmly and politely like a good girl because you're asking this time, not taking?"

"Well, I…"

"The first time I met with you, you took my dignity, but I doubt you remember that. The last time I met you, you assaulted me. Now you're here again, uninvited, asking me for my time, but every time I talk with you I'm the one who gets hurt. Can you possibly see why I wouldn't want to invite you in for coffee, Mr. Cullen? Can you understand my reticence? My caution?"

He bowed his head. That alone gave her a little pleasure.

"Look at me." Her voice was still calm, commanding but gentle. Bella lifted the latch on the screen door. It was long past time they had this conversation, but she was the one who was going to be in charge. Her terms only, not his, and she would make damn sure he knew it.

The door stayed shut. Bella held one arm across her chest, keeping the towel tight to her skin. She took a step back from the door and waited for his eyes to meet hers. When they did, she untucked one edge of the towel and turned to the side. Carefully she opened the towel to show just the scar on her left side and nothing else. His gasp echoed around the room.

"This is just the tip of the iceberg of what you've done to me, Mr. Cullen. I owe you nothing, especially my time. You owe me. So sit your ass down over there. Do not move one fucking inch and I will listen to you when I'm damn well good and ready." Bella pointed to one of the tall stools in front of the kitchen counter. She repositioned the end of the towel and wrapped it around her body before storming off to get dressed.

Edward did as he was told. He put the basket on the counter in front of him and sat on the middle stool. He placed his hands in his lap and waited, eyes downcast, until Bella came back.

**AN: My rec for this week is _Passing By_ by DeltaSwan90**

**Thank you for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Without IpsitaC77 and Beachcomberlc, I would be lost and lonely in a sea of split infinitive and dangling participles and choking on commas.**

**Chapter 21**

Bella took her sweet-ass time getting dressed. She chose each layer carefully, changing a couple times before she felt the most comfortable and powerful in her clothing. The white eyelet lace top was sleeveless and the hem rested below her hips. Khaki capris and a pale pink tank rounded out the outfit. The tank was snug enough she didn't need a bra, which somehow made her feel more powerful. She left her feet bare, weeks of walking on hot sand had toughened her soles; she almost never wore shoes anymore, especially around the house. The other day for fun she had painted her toenails a bright green colour named Daisy Pig. She only chose it for the name, but she liked the results.

Her stomach rumbled as she walked back to the kitchen. Ignoring Edward as he sat there motionless, Bella set about making another cup of coffee and pulling some fruit together for a light breakfast. Her movements spurred him into action. Edward reached into the basket and presented Bella with a glass bottle of maple syrup and a container.

"Carmen made a crepe batter for you this morning at my request. I thought you might like a little taste of home. I'm sorry if I overstepped on this as well as everything else." Edward kept his eyes down, not daring to look at her.

"Thank you." The words left a foul taste in her mouth. There were so many other things she wished she could say to him, if she were bold or confident. But at that moment, thin French crepes and warm maple syrup sounded like the perfect breakfast. It was always a treat growing up. Charlie, her dad, liked to buy the fake stuff, the pancake syrup with 'maple flavour'; it was never the same and tasted as false as it sounded. Charlie always made these gross, thick and dry pancakes from a mix. When Bella took over cooking, one of the first things she learned to make were thinner, fluffy pancakes. It took her years to perfect her crepes, and by then Sue had moved in, taking over her kitchen. Bella made them last for Seth, just before he moved.

Bella reached for a small frying pan and passed it to Edward. She wasn't going to waste her time cooking for him. Let him serve her for a while. He chanced a look at her eyes and accepted the challenge he found there. He stood as Bella turned to pour herself another cup of coffee. She made sure to give him a wide berth as she walked around to take his place. She didn't want to touch him or have him touch her. It was all she could stand to have him in her kitchen. But she wanted answers more than she wanted personal comfort.

Edward swirled a little butter in the pan before spooning a bit of the batter, tilting the pan and letting the batter make a thin circle. He looked around the kitchen a bit before asking for the other tools he needed, a spatula, a plate and a tea towel. Bella pointed him in the right direction. He found a small pot and poured a bit of the syrup into it, putting it on a back burner of the stove on a very low heat. The first crepe was a bit dark, but Edward slid it onto the warming plate, covering it and started another. He moved well in the kitchen. Bella was surprised, she had guessed that a pretty, rich boy like Edward would never have had the need to learn how to cook. She pictured him in a huge Rosedale house with staff, him shouting orders like a junior tyrant and getting his way all the time.

In short time, Edward slid a plate of neatly folded crepes in front of Bella, with a small jug of syrup. She paused, letting the faint scent of vanilla and butter fill her mind and tickle at the back of her tongue. She looked up at him and he ducked his head quickly. Bella noticed a dark, bruised patch on his jaw under his morning stubble and a thin cut to his eyebrow. She didn't recall those on his face yesterday when she dropped him with her knee.

Pouring a little of the syrup, Bella collected a drop on the end of one finger and quickly put her finger in her mouth. Her eyes closed in joy as a soft moan rumbled in her throat. Edward turned back to the stove and began to make more crepes.

After a few bites, Bella couldn't take the silence or the beaten dog behaviour Edward exhibited. She didn't want to draw this out any longer. There were too many questions to ask.

"Tell me." Edward jumped a little at her command. He picked up the plate of crepes he had finished cooking and leaned over the counter to put it beside Bella.

"May I have a cup of coffee?"

Bella nodded and pointed to the pot. He took his time as he added sugar and cream to his cup. The clinking of the spoon in the cup was sharp and incessant, drowning out the sound of the waves outside for a moment. He grimaced when he took his first sip, pressing his tongue to his eyetooth for a moment before drinking again.

"May I make another pot? This one is nearly empty and this will be a long confession." Edward offered to top up Bella's cup as he asked.

She pointed to the canister of beans and the grinder, letting him figure the ratios out on his one. He did well as she watched his every movement. The aroma of fresh coffee floated over the small cottage. Bella finished her breakfast and sat back on her stool. The crepes were delicious, she reminded herself to thank Carmen later when she next saw her.

Edward stared deep into his coffee before he began speaking. He started with some questions he desperately needed answers to, not knowing how long she would allow him to be in her presence. He hoped she would be honest and forthright, even though he knew she was murderously angry with him.

"What was it like when you woke up?" His voice shook a bit as he asked.

Bella looked at him confused.

"Were you in a great deal of pain?"

"I felt like I'd been cut in two for a couple of days before it got better. But Rosalie was quick with the painkillers. She took good care of me."

"Oh, um, good. I know it would be bad. It's always worse for the donor, they say." He let his statement hang in between them.

"With all my research, when I decided to do this, I planned for the laparoscopic procedure. The recovery time is easier, with less scarring and fewer complications. The procedure is fast, so less time under anesthetic." He drew a deep breath and looked Bella in the eye.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know they would do the other kind of surgery." He knit his brow and seemed to get lost in thought.

Fury sparked in Bella's eye. How dare he stand in front of her after everything he's done to her and complain about the way the doctor's ripped the organ from her body. That was the least of her problems.

"You fucking ass. It doesn't matter what kind of procedure was done, you still arranged to steal part of my body for your own purpose."

"I was desperate, Bella. I was desperate and callous and blind. It was the only way I could think of to get what I needed. I couldn't let her die."

"But you could endanger my life with no problem?. Just toss some money at the poor, assistant girl and everything will be fine?" Her cheeks flushed with anger.

"I know you don't understand..."

"No. We're not starting out this way. You don't get to pretend I'm stupid or below you. I don't give a shit what school you went to and the degrees you have. I don't give a fuck how much money you have or what you think you can bribe me with, for now I'm your equal, if not superior to you. I hold your life in my hands, Mr. Cullen. Tread very, very carefully or risk complete ruin." Bella stood, knocking her stool over behind her and throwing her coffee cup at the sink.

Even before she'd begun to stand, Edward was shaking his head and trying to interject.

"No, no, no, no, no; that's not what I meant, not at all. I'm sorry." He said these words over and over again until the tinkling of shattered china stopped echoing in the sink.

Edward leaned his elbows on the counter and held his head in his hands. He pulled at his hair, his knuckles white with effort, before he ran them through and stood up again.

"When I was seventeen, I almost killed my sister."

**AN: Sorry for the delay in posting, life got away from me yesterday. **

**Rosedale is a very posh area of Toronto, or at least it was when I was growing up there.**

**My recommendation for this week is sink into the lovely writing of HopeSparkles and for you to read or re-read _He Came Along_ and _A Hope Renewed_.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**While I think books should belong to everyone, the rights to the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended.**

**Beachcomberlc edits the mistakes out of all my stories, but sometimes there are just too many for her human eyes to find. Those mistakes belong to me.**

**IpsitaC77 winnows out my plot holes and pre-reads for me. She also makes the most intriguing banners to enhance the story.**

**I thank both of them from the bottom of my heart.**

**Chapter 22**

"Your sister is Alice, I'm guessing?"

"How did you know?" Edward looked at her confused.

"I met her after my surgery. Your father is Carlisle, right? Dr. Cullen? I can put two and two together."

Edward nodded, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"He thought we should meet, for closure. I was shocked. It was the first time someone told me what had happened." Bella watched as his face turned several different shades before he seemed to calm himself.

"That wasn't supposed to happen, you were never supposed to know about her or meet her. I thought my instructions were clear. I decided it would be easier on everyone to have it anonymous. Fuck. That makes everything much harder." He pounded his fist on the counter three times then took a deep breath.

"You're wrong. But I'll explain that to you later. I still want to know why." Bella cut him off.

Edward shot her a curious look then took up his story again.

"Alice is my twin. I was born first and a lot bigger than her. She struggled at first. Mum and Dad got to bring me home but Alice had to stay in the hospital for about a month after we were born. She's always been little, you know, short and skinny. I felt like I had to take care of her." He took a sip of coffee and continued.

"My grandfather's company grew in the mid-eighties and he moved his headquarters from Kingston to Toronto. Alice had no interest in computers or technology, but I spent most summers in the city with my grandparents. The summer we turned 17, Granddad bought me a motorcycle and let me drive it home to Nepean. Dad was pissed, Mum was pissed and Alice was jealous. We both took the Young Drivers course at school that year but she failed. I was an ass, showing off and trying to be cool. Dad told me not to take her, but there was this party and we both wanted to go, so I ignored him."

Edward scrubbed his hand over his face. They both knew where this was leading to but Edward still had to tell it and Bella wanted to hear. She shifted on her stool and waited for him to keep going.

"I don't know what happened, but I lost control on a turn and flipped the bike. I rolled away, breaking my wrist and getting some road rash, but the bike fell on Alice and pinned her to a tree. A branch punctured her back and lodged in one of her kidneys, the other was badly contused. One of her legs was almost crushed, badly burned and her pelvis was fractured. It took a long time to get her to the hospital; God, even the ambulance took forever. I don't remember exactly how many surgeries she had, but she was in the hospital for the whole summer."

He started pacing around, first in the little kitchen, then around the living room, getting faster and faster both in his walking and speaking.

"Dad took a leave of absence to look after her. I decided I had to leave. I talked to my grandfather and he agreed to pay for me to board at Upper Canada College. He managed to get me a placement with some of his connections. I tried to pretend I was leaving to help out. I thought Mum and Dad could take better care of Alice if I wasn't around. I tried to apologize, but they just waved me off, Mum told me it wasn't my fault, but I knew it was. I knew having me around made it harder on all of them. They didn't need me in the way or as a reminder why." Coming back to his coffee, Edward drained the cup and poured another, offering some to Bella. She declined.

"Alice had to take the semester off. She was in pain almost all the time. Mum and Dad decided to move down to Toronto to see if Sick Kids Hospital could help. Dad got a position there and they bought a house in Cabbagetown. I stayed at school, even on the weekends. I threw myself into my school work; with summer classes and a night course, I got my OACs and graduated early. I would go to their house for dinner every Sunday, but everything had changed. We weren't a family any more and I had ruined it.

"When she was feeling better, Alice went to Jarvis and met Jasper. They dated all through her grade twelve and thirteen. He was, and still is, really good to her. They went to Western together. I graduated early and worked for Granddad until it was time to go to McGill. I stayed in Montreal for most holidays and breaks; only coming home for Christmases and only for a week at a time even then. They never pushed me for more and I didn't offer, it was seamless." He put his coffee cup in the sink and asked to use her washroom. Bella washed the dishes while Edward was out of the room.

Sympathy for him began to invade her mind. She didn't like it; Bella wanted to maintain her anger at him for as long as possible. She felt bad for his family, especially Alice. It was only natural to feel for them. But Bella knew she understood the guilt that Edward must be feeling. Both of them had walked away from their families, although Bella did it to help Seth, to protect him from the rest of them. Bella felt justified. Unless there was a whole lot more to his story, she didn't understand his motivation to leave those who loved him.

She didn't notice him standing by the counter, watching her as she worked. She didn't see the look of wonder on his face or the blush that crept up the back of his neck. Bella did notice when he shuffled his feet against the tiled floor.

"Just give me a second." Bella called to him as she finished up. Picking up a tea towel to dry her hands, she turned to face him. His eyes were downcast, his shoulders hunched and his hands jammed in his pockets. Gone was the hard-hearted, cruel big bossman Bella had first met. Gone was the manipulative CEO who kidnapped and maimed her. She was certain he was still in there somewhere, and the asshole would rear his ugly head again, but for now he was gone. Bella hadn't met the person who was there in his stead. This was a boy in a body too big for him, lost and suffering.

"It's a really beautiful day and I just got here. I was wondering if you would take a walk with me?" His voice was barely above a whisper but hopeful.

"Edward, we're not courting. We're not friends." Bella kept her tone gentle but her voice firm. "All I want from you is the truth before I decide if I'm going let you buy me"

"That was never my intent. I know I need to explain further, I just, I thought maybe a stroll on the beach would make it easier. I know you're angry; you have every right to be angry..." Just hearing him say the words sparked her fury and she found herself lashing out at him.

"You're fucking right I do. You don't get to give me permission to feel. You don't get to dictate anything to me." Bella whipped around and stepped back, trapped against the counter with him in her only escape route, unless she jumped the counter.

His head jolted up and he took a step towards her. He reached out with his hands, but came just shy of touching her. Only the look of terror in her face stopped him. Bella noticed the bright green of his eyes and the red rims around them. Edward had been crying in the bathroom while she washed dishes.

"I'm sorry." He held his hands up and backed away from her. "I'm so sorry. I should go."

Bella calmed herself and nodded.

"I think you should go now."

"May I come see you again tomorrow? I have a lot more to tell you." Edward backed away a few more steps.

"Are you going to the main house for dinner tonight?" Edward started shaking his head as soon as 'main house' came from her.

"I'm not ready for the group." He didn't elaborate.

"I'll come to your cottage in the morning." Bella left herself lots of time to change her mind. She knew he'd come for her if she didn't show.

Edward gave Bella a slight smile and quickly left her alone.

Bella walked to the window and watched as he reached the beach. He didn't look back as he climbed over the rocks separating his beach and hers. Bella turned her face and watched the waves for a long time, thinking about what he'd told her, but more importantly, what he hadn't told her. She wondered if he was trying to spin this out, Scheherazade-style to give himself more time.

The skittering click of Victoria's claws grew louder and Bella turned to watch her run down the hallway. She came sliding to a stop in front of Bella's foot, turned perpendicular to her legs and flicked her tongue out, tasting the air. Holding her breath, Bella waited for Victoria to do something. But the lizard just stayed there, tongue out. Bella thought about stepping back and leaving the room, but Victoria still scared her a little. Without warning, Victoria swung her tail, striking Bella across the back of her ankle. The force of the blow hurt and left a welt. Bella jumped and rushed into the kitchen to grab the grumpy lizard a snack or risk getting hit again. Fetching a glass of water and sitting at the counter, Bella watched Victoria eat, giggling to herself. It seemed as if Victoria didn't like Edward at all.

**AN: This story is purely fiction. I ask you to remember that when it comes to any inconsistencies with real life, legalities, medical procedures, historical or geographical inaccuracies. To be blunt, I've made a lot of shit up, just go with it.**

**Upper Canada College is a very expensive prep school for boys in the heart of Toronto. Yes, Toronto named their children's hospital Sick Kids, not the most encouraging of names but a great facility that helps thousands of children every day. Cabbagetown is Toronto neighbourhood of well restored older homes and gentrification, at the time I was living there. OACs are Ontario Academic Credits or grade 13. Ontario did away with the requirement in 2002, long after I had to suffer through the extra year. **

**There has been an increase in vitriolic reviews, mostly from those too cowardly to sign in. If this story displeases you, stop reading and walk away. I am not responsible for your lack of patience or displeasure with the world. This is my hobby and it's supposed to be fun. Please don't suck the fun out of life for everyone else. Go find a story and a writer you like. This story is long from over and it will take a while for all the answers to come out, the chapters will not get much longer and I will write in my style as I see fit. There is a difference between constructive criticism and being a criticizing bitch.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

**This story wouldn't be readable without Beachcomberlc and IpsitaC77. **

**Chapter 23**

After a few hours of mulling over Edward's life history, Bella began to get more and more irritated. Mostly with him, but also with herself for actually caring about the ass who stole a part of her. A long nap in the hammock did little to soothe her nerves. She decided to leave for dinner early. Maybe helping out with chores would be the balm her soul needed. Taking some of her frustrations out on a pile of vegetables worked, and Bella's mood improved greatly by the time dinner was ready. True to his word, Edward did not attend dinner that night and Bella was relieved. She wasn't ready to have him invade that much of her space. She was sure his reasons had little to do with her. She spent much of the meal lost in thought, poking at her dinner and ignoring the conversation around her.

Emmett followed her when she cleared the table and watched as she began to load the industrial-sized dishwasher.

"Are you doing okay, Bella? You seem distant." Emmett asked, startling Bella from her thoughts.

"I'm here, just trying to decide which movies to take back to my place. I brought several back this afternoon. I'm hoping to find a hidden gem." Bella jabbed forks and spoons into their holders and refused to meet Emmett's gaze.

"Bella?"

With a sigh, Bella turned and looked at him. For as big and strong as Emmett was, his eyes were soft and warm. Bella felt safe with him.

"Edward Cullen came over to my cottage to talk this morning. He brought me breakfast."

"I can tell him to back off again and make sure he leaves you alone, if you want."

"Again?"

"I met with him yesterday; he told me what happened on the runway. I kind of took a swing at him for what he did. If it helps any, he feels really bad about kissing you like that. He said he was just so happy you were safe, he went with his first instincts." Emmett grasped his hands together and folded his fingers, pushing his hands out palm first, cracking his knuckles. Bella could see cuts with slight bruising on a couple of the knuckles of his right hand.

"That explains the bruise on his jaw and everything else." Bella nodded to herself, confirming her suspicions. As much as she hated violence, she felt her heart warm a little more for Emmett. No one had helped her fight her battles in a long time.

"He didn't fight back. He stood there and let me hit him, like he knew he deserved it. So, believe me, I can get him to leave you be."

"I know, but I want answers." Bella rinsed the flatware before carefully arranging each piece to guarantee cleanliness.

"I no longer work for him. We're still friends, but I don't want to see you hurt any more than you already are. My Rosie likes you."

"Thank you. I just––my need to know outweighs my self-preservation, I guess." Bella stacked the plates in their slots and pushed the rack into place.

"As hard as it may be, I really think you should take the money. You'd be set for life. I've finished all the paperwork and I'll help you set up trusts and investments to make sure you'll want for nothing." Emmett hopped up onto the counter, close enough to talk, but far enough away to not get wet or be in the way. Bella took her time emptying the glassware and rinsing the sticky fruit bits that were left behind from their tropical drinks.

"I have to confess something else. I helped with all the research into you, so I feel like I know you, even without your permission. I'm very sorry for my part in all this, for you and for Rose. I've been trying to stay out of it and trying to get Edward to leave you alone. But he's as stubborn as he is smart and he's really fucking smart. I worry for you, that you'll get too caught up in his mess and he'll take you for a ride."

"I'm not a fool." Bella dropped the last glass with a splash, droplets flying everywhere. She reached for a towel to dry off and pressed it to her face.

"I know you're not, but he's really good at getting what he wants."

"Why are you saying all this? Why now?"

"Bella, you've been through a huge ordeal. I'm just trying to make sure you don't get hurt any further. I know he can spin a sad tale to make you care about him and forgive him, but you don't have to. I'm not saying his story isn't true or that he isn't honest, but he might play it to get your sympathy. Just take the money. You don't have to get further involved with him."

"I deserve to know why. I deserve to know every detail of how I came to be a part of this."

Bella left her words hanging in the air between them. She knew her mind; she wasn't going to get involved with Edward in any way other than finding out the truth.

"If I could, I'd tell you everything I know. But I signed paperwork forbidding me from saying too much. Rose did as well. But let me tell you this much—you're a really good person. Too good for Edward and he's one of my best friends, even through all of this. It's because you're so good that I worry for you. You care about people, you take care of them. You don't need to take care of Edward. But if you have to, if your nature won't let you not take care of him, then just take the money and be done with him. That's the best way. Sign his non-disclosure agreements and get paid," he tried to plead with her.

"Is that what you'd do, if you were in my position?"

"Hell, no. I would've fought tooth and nail, taken any opportunity to get to the police. I'd have caused so much trouble for everyone, they'd have considered smothering me in my sleep just to shut me up. You've taken all of this in stride; it's not natural."

"It's the only way I know how to cope. And there's just one person I blame. I don't blame you and Rose, or Alice and the doctors. What good would come of blaming everyone when it was all Edward? No amount of yelling or going to the police will undo what happened. They don't jail people for being a conniving asshole, they laud them instead." Bella's tone was bitter and jaded to the point Emmett felt the need to defend his friend.

"The Edward I met at university was a completely different guy. He was sad and depressed,but not this ruthless. I never in a thousand years would have guessed he'd do something like this. When I first met him, he was shy and withdrawn. He never spoke about his family, never admitted to missing them. I can only recall a few times he talked about home in the whole year he was in school with me, and we shared a dorm room as well as a few classes. He went back to Toronto and I decided to go to UBC. We stayed in touch and he offered me a great job when I finished grad school; he even helped find a job for Rose. By the time we met up again he was different, more confident and self-assured, but not the asshole you've met— not yet.

Edward changed when his grandfather died and he had to take over the company. He became even more distant and harsh. Then, one day about a year ago, he gave me a crap ton of paperwork and a new job offer. He had me over a barrel about Rose because of my big mouth, and I couldn't refuse the job. I'm so sorry that the end result harmed you. I hope you can forgive me one day."

Bella leaned her hip against the kitchen counter and looked long and hard at the man sitting just feet from her. He'd been instrumental in her kidnapping and torture, but was almost as much a victim as she was. She could see the pain in his face and she understood.

"I do forgive you, Emmett. And I forgive Rose." Bella smiled at Emmett and watched some of the worry fade from his eyes.

"Well, like I said, you're a good person, Bella. I hope we can be friends. And if you need anything, any time, just let me know."

"Thank you Emmett, I will."

**AN: Thank you for your kind support last chapter.**

**UBC is the University of British Columbia.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

**My many thanks for the help and care given to me by Beachcomberlc and IspitaC77.**

**Chapter 24**

"You're such a fucking idiot," Bella grumbled to herself as she picked over the rocks to get to Edward's cottage. She'd dawdled at home as long as possible. Her sleep last night was horrible, tossing and turning with dreams of crashing motorcycles and Edward attacking her with a knife. Waking well before sunrise and biding her time before she had to leave, Bella drank far too much coffee and chewed at her fingernails until they bled. She even tried to antagonize Victoria into a fight, but the grumpy lizard wouldn't take the bait.

Dressed in black and charcoal grey to match her mood, the morning sun felt hotter than usual to Bella. She could feel the sweat beading on the back of her neck and sliding to puddle in the cups of her bra. Her hair was loose and bugging the shit out of her, but she was tired of putting it up in a pony or bun. Bella was also tired of the heat, the bright sun, the endless perfect days and mostly, she was tired of Edward Cullen and the whole kidney business. He'd better tell her the truth, unadulterated and unembellished, today so she could be done with him forever.

The view from the other side of the rocks was spectacular. Where Bella had a ninety degree slice of the water, bracketed by the rocks and a grove of trees, Edward's beach was an almost one hundred eighty degree vista, with a wall of rock behind the cottage. Like Bella's, there was a walkway allowing access to the road, like a little bridge between the house and the rest of the world.

The house was at least twice as big as Rosalie's cottage. Bella's cottage was on stilts, thick wood pylons that held up the main building. Rose's was built just off the ground but Edward's cottage, if something that large could be called a cottage, towered over the sand on thick concrete posts. From her vaulted view. Bella could see a door leading into the back of the closest post. The circumference was big enough to house a small workroom or storage area, maybe a mechanical room.

Bella hopped down the rest of the rocks and walked until she was directly in front of his house. The building was two of Rosalie's cottages built side-by-side with a long glass breezeway connecting them. Painted soft white with dark blue trim, the house contrasted perfectly with the grey rock, the sand beach and the lush greenery that clung tenaciously to both.

A wide porch ran along the outside of both rounded parts of the house and in front of the breezeway. Each section had wide french doors propped open and flimsy white curtains playing in the wind. A double set of stairs reached down from each side, meeting in the middle to form a giant deck covered with a blue and white striped awning. Bella could see two hammocks, a large table and an outdoor kitchen on the deck. A single set of steps led from the deck to the sand. Bella turned and looked out at the water. This was the tip of the palm that gave Palm Cay its name and the sand curled out into a small spit like the toe of an elf's shoe. It was paradise. The view was uninterrupted as far as the eye could see, with just waves of blue water, sky and white foam.

Bella heard Edward come out of his house, but she didn't turn away from watching the water. At that moment she didn't give two shits about Edward or his story, she just wanted to be still for a while. Bella cleared her mind, listening to the waves and watching the birds play until the aroma from the house made her stomach growl. She turned and faced the house again, delighted to find Edward not watching her from his deck. She could see him swaying in one of the hammocks. Bella knocked on the newel post at the bottom of the stairs before she started to climb.

Edward welcomed her with a mug of coffee and a tentative smile. Bella welcomed the coffee and did her best not to grimace at the smile; she politely thanked him and gave him a nod. The table was set with bright red dishes on a yellow floral tablecloth. Bella was surprised at this, Edward struck her as a navy blue, drab olive green kind of guy, all leather and steel. He even had napkin rings on the napkins at the perfectly set table. Eight people could have dined at the table, one at each end and three more per side, but Edward had it set so he and Bella were across from each other at one end. Bella guessed he was trying to show her deference, but not too much. If he had given her the head of the table it would make him more subservient, and if he took the head it would be a show of dominance. The way he arranged things put them on an even keel. Bella wondered if he'd put that much thought into it or if she was just reading her own ideas into the situation.

Bella sat as Edward busied himself readying breakfast. A platter of fruit, a plate piled with fried plantain, a pitcher of juice and a few bottles of hot sauce were arranged before Edward spoke.

"How do you like your eggs? I usually do sunny-side up for this, but I can make anything you like." He stood beside the grill, fiddling with a frying pan and not quite making eye contact.

"Um, over easy, if you don't mind."

"Of course. Thank you." Bella took another deep swallow of coffee as Edward turned back to his cooking. Something had to change between them soon or they would out-polite each other to death.

Faster than she thought possible, he placed a plate of delicious looking food in front of her and took his own seat.

"This is my take on a Costa Rican breakfast dish called Gallo Pinto. I made it a little spicy; you didn't object to all the szechwan pepper in the dinner we shared, so I took the liberty. I have some without the peppers, if you prefer." He looked at her with hope on his face.

"Another liberty taken," Bella grumbled under her breath, but loud enough for him to hear. His face fell. "I don't mind a bit of heat. This smells wonderful."

The plate was piled with mixed black beans and rice, topped with a fried egg. Colourful pieces of bell peppers and green onion dotted the purple rice. Slices of tomato and avocado decorated the plate. Edward waited until Bella took a taste before beginning to eat his own. A few minutes of near silence, punctuated with the clink of silverware and the wheedling of seabirds, heightened the tension between the pair.

"My grandfather wanted me to be the kind of manager that was very involved. He sent me to each of the factories that make various components we use so I could get a feel for how important each piece is. I really enjoyed travelling, but especially to Central America. That's where I learned to make this dish." Edward passed Bella the plate of fried plantains and waited for her to try them.

"As much as I would love to reminisce about your past and your extensive world travels, that's not the reason I agreed to come here today." Bella slid a couple of slices of plantain onto her plate and looked at him pointedly.

"After Granddad died and left me the company, I did the same with all upper management. It was during one of those trips that the idea of stealing a kidney for Alice came about. I'm trying to give you every bit of information you could possibly want. I refuse to lie to you or keep you in the dark anymore. If I have to spend the rest of my life explaining my actions and apologizing for them, I will. My life is yours now, Bella. You hold my entire life in the palm of your hand."

Bella dropped her fork with a loud clatter onto her plate and sat back in her chair, confused, shocked and livid.

**AN: It's still Thursday by a couple of hours here, so this chapter isn't that late. In fact, I was just giving you time to read BitterHarpy's The American Princess update. Yeah, that's the ticket.**

**Submissions are flying in for the Babies at the Border second compilation. You have until November 24th to make your donation and get this buffet of reading yummyness.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I am honoured to work with Beachcomberlc and IpsitaC77.**

**Chapter 25**

"It was an offhand remark made by a drunk ass while we were in New York a few years ago," Edward continued as if he hadn't just dropped the mother of all bombshells on Bella.

"Alice had just started dialysis because her surviving kidney started to fail. It had been badly contused in the accident, but functioned well enough to keep her alive. She and Jasper had been trying for a baby, but the kidney issues and her fractured pelvis made the possibility of carrying a baby to term slim. They started, but had to suspend their adoption process when she began regular dialysis. She didn't want her poor health to be the reason they weren't given a child to raise."

Bella sat back with a look of concern. Edward had succeeded in redirecting her attention. Bella's mum, Renee, had looked into adoption after she married Phil. Bella remembered her mother's stories of page after page of paperwork and red tape they had to slog through before they would even be considered by the adoption agencies. Shortly after they moved overseas, Renee decided not to pursue adopting a child. Bella herself had just started thinking about having a family, knowing that time was drawing shorter for her the closer she got to thirty. There had been the occasional awful first date, but she hadn't had a solid partner in her life or even the prospects of one lately.

"We were having a few drinks in the bar one day after touring a factory in Hunts Point and talking about TV shows filmed in New York. A junior assistant brought up an episode of _Law & Order_ that scared him as a kid, one in which a business man is found in a park with his kidney removed. The twit tried to claim he knew someone who knew someone whose cousin had that kind of thing happen to them in Mexico once. The conversation evolved into the possibility of mining the staff of Cullen Tech for body parts. It was crass and vulgar, but they'd been drinking a great deal. I just sat back and listened, thinking about my sister and her troubles; troubles that were my fault and how far I would go to fix them. I have money, a lot of money, but I couldn't buy a new kidney for my little sister. There are rules and procedures, regulations and waiting lists."

Edward trailed off speaking and got lost in thought, leaving Bella to imagine the rest. She'd always had a fertile imagination. She excelled at creative writing in high school, but couldn't imagine going from talking about a TV show to actually kidnapping and mutilating a stranger for an organ. She did, however, understand wanting to do everything in your power to help out family. Seth's face, from when she opened her apartment door to find him, swam in front of her; the tear-stained cheeks, red eyes, and crushed boy she loved asking her for help. She'd have done anything for him right then.

Looking at the remains of her breakfast, Bella suddenly no longer felt like eating. It had been tasty, well seasoned, and she'd enjoyed every bite, despite the company and person who prepared the meal. But now, her appetite was gone. She sipped at her coffee and waited for Edward to collect himself. There wasn't a chance in hell she was going to let him get away with only telling half the story.

He stayed lost in thought for a while before standing to clear the table. She made no effort to help, but clung to her coffee cup as if it were a lifeline. Edward brought a full pot of coffee back with him. Topping up first her cup, then his own, he left the pot on the table between them and started talking again.

"As Alice grew sicker, I grew more desperate. I started making lists and plans, at first just to get the idea out of my system. The more I planned, the more the idea seemed plausible; that I could help save my sister from a condition I caused and get away with it. I researched every medical journal I could, poured over legal texts and criminal code books. There are over eight hundred people working for me, one of them had to be a match, right? Alice's blood type is rare, but not the rarest out there. Surely one in eight hundred would match. With attrition and turnover in the call centre, a hundred or so people were added to the list every year. I took the assistant who glibly gave me the idea and made him work on the logistics. I promoted him and gave him rein to find the right person. He was the first and easiest person to buy.

In my arrogance, I decided I needed someone with few family or friends, someone who could be discredited easily, a loner. It had to be someone who could be railroaded. A person who would take the money and shut up. After all, I was going to offer a lot of money. I needed someone healthy, but less educated and more likely to follow the rules than fight back. I found a doctor willing to do the surgery if I found a donor, and he didn't seem to care if the donor was willing or not. I told Alice I was looking into a directed donation, discreetly of course."

Bella could see the beginnings of tears in his eyes as he spoke. He stirred his coffee vigorously, almost violently, as he talked. The noise was annoying. Bella had to reach across the table to stop him, startling him with the touch of her fingers on his wrist. Her skin barely touched his, but it was enough.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" It hurt Bella to speak, her throat had closed up just listening to his story.

"All of it. For what I did to you; not just the invasion of your privacy, your pain and stealing you away from your life. I'm sorry for every minute since I involved you in this scheme. If I tell you I'm sorry every day of the rest of your life, it will never be enough. I became blinded and arrogant. I never considered what forcing you to give up your kidney would do to you. I never considered the pain or the person I was doing this to. I got what I wanted, but it didn't ease my guilt.

God, when I saw you in that bed in your replicated room, you looked so small and frail I wanted to throw up. How could I have done that to you? I was so sure about what I was doing, I justified it to myself and to everyone involved. I honestly thought the money would be enough of an incentive. I thought you'd take the money quietly and I'd be free. But I'm not. I need you to free me, Bella. I need you to take the money. Let me pay you back for everything I stole from you. Please, Bella?."

Bella sat back and considered what he asked. It was the first time he'd apologized directly. The taste of it left a foul patch in her mouth, bitter and hard to swallow. He looked earnest, but he'd played her before and she'd come out the worse for it. Why should she take his money and make him feel better? It wouldn't do anything for her. Well, that wasn't true; it would do a great deal for her. She could travel, go back to school, buy her own home and start over in a new town. Or she could haunt his every move and get payback that way. Bella was torn.

She stared at him while she contemplated. For the first time since their horrible dinner together, she really looked at him. His hair was a mess on his head; it hadn't seen a barber or a brush for a long time. Dark circles under his eyes told of the restless nights. He wore a simple blue tee-shirt and beige shorts, not a tailored handmade Italian suit. Edward had pushed his chair back and crossed one ankle over the other knee. His feet were bare and there were traces of sand in the golden hairs around his shins. Sun glinted off the sand particles, making his legs sparkle and glimmer. The handsome face that had helped him so much in the business world was now drawn, haggard and in desperate need of a shave, as well as still showing the beating Emmett had given him. He looked like hell and that made Bella feel a bit better.

**AN: Rec for this week - _Bella Swan: The Unwanted Bride_ by tumblin' di**

**I may be unable to post next week as I will be away from home. I'll be off visiting family on the wild west coast of Canada after a short stop in Chicago to meet up with some sweet fandom ladies. I hope this trip will bring lots of plot bunnies for further stories.**

**Thank you for reading**


	26. Chapter 26

**Many, many thanks to beachcomberlc and IpsitaC77 for their hard work with this chapter as with all my stories.**

**Chapter 26**

"There isn't an amount calculable that could pay me back for what you did, Edward." Bella sat forward and rested her crossed arms on the table.

"I'm aware of that. I'm very sorry; you have no idea how sorry, but you need money, Bella. Let me give it to you."

"Because of you, I need money. I was doing just fine before you came into my life and ruined it. Obviously, to you I was disposable and easy pickings, but I had friends, family and a good job. You took that all away from me in the dead of night while I slept. How much is trust worth, Edward? Not just my kidney, but my dignity; how much is that worth? Maybe five million is an insult. Maybe you should be offering more. I mean, how much have you spent on getting Alice a kidney so far?"

Edward watched as her eyes hardened, anger taking over again.

"Where did you even get all these millions to burn away on the 'project'? Did you steal it all from Cullen Tech?"

"I created and produced a computer game which I sold a couple years ago. As well, my grandfather left Alice and I the bulk of his estate and I was given a severance package when I stepped down from my position at Cullen Tech."

"You quit your job?"

"I had to. I couldn't work there anymore after what I've done. I couldn't lead the company after what I did to some of the employees there. I'm not fit to lead anyone. Jasper has taken over for me. Alice didn't want the job right now, although she's the head of the company on paper. I gave her everything I could."

Edward tried to stop there, but Bella twirled her hand, gesturing for him to keep going.

"I paid all the other players with my own money. Riley, the private detectives, your doctors, Rosalie and Emmett. I'd been in negotiations to buy this island for a couple of years. I was at University with Tanya; she brought me here once and I fell in love with the land. Her parents were going through a hard time and I bought this part of the island to help them out. They made a thriving business, but want to retire. There's room for expansion and more income. Tanya will run the resort for as long as she wants, but I'm taking over ownership of the land. I have enough left to live here for the rest of my life. I don't deserve to live out there in the world. Once you take the money I've set aside for you, I'm done. I could to stay here on the tip of this island and stay as far from society as I can. That way I can't hurt anyone else. I've done enough damage for one lifetime."

"Hiding out here won't keep you from hurting anyone. You'll do that every day for the rest of your miserable life. Does your family know anything about what you've done? Do they even know where you are?"

"I haven't spoken to them since just after Alice's surgery. It's better for them if I continue to stay away. They obviously don't need me anymore. I fixed my biggest mistake; it was all my fault Alice was sick in the first place. Now that she's healthy, I can slip away from them unnoticed. But I don't want to talk about them. Have I answered your questions sufficiently for you to take the money?"

"Not even by half."

"I couldn't see any other way to get Alice the organ she needed. People die waiting for a kidney every day. If she had a different blood type, it would have been easier. Type A positive isn't rare, but rare enough to make finding living donors difficult. No one in our family was a match. The fact that you had no one close to you helped, but once I knew that the scheme would work, I couldn't stop. My only focus was getting Alice the kidney she needed, no matter who I had to beg or bribe. I know there are people out there who may be more deserving, but they're not my little sister. I was hyper-focused and nothing would stop me once I started."

"Well, I'm fucking glad she didn't need a heart." Bella grabbed her napkin from her lap and tossed it on the table.

"Oh God." Edward bolted from the table with his hand covering his mouth. A cruel smile crossed Bella's face for a second before the anger came back. Feeling bold and entitled, Bella climbed the staircase to her right and walked into Edward's home. The feel of the house was not as cosy-comfy as the other cottages Bella had been in on the island.

The room Bella walked into first was the main living room. A single reclining chair in scuffed brown leather paired with an empty folding table dominated the space. A huge flat screen TV was mounted on the wall. The rest of the space was barren. The kitchen was all white; cupboards, counters and appliances. There wasn't a spot of colour anywhere. Two white stools were tucked under the kitchen bar where Edward had left telltale signs of his breakfast preparations. A tiny, but clean bathroom was tucked in behind the kitchen.

A small guest bedroom made up the rest of the space. For what it lacked in area, the little room made up for with brightness. One section of wall was all glass, continuing up to the ceiling to make a triangular moon roof over the bed. Bella could imagine what it would be like to fall asleep staring up at the stars like that. The view could never get old.

The glassed breezeway was hot, but the open doors pulled a nice soft wind in from the ocean. The walkway was wide, with room enough for two armchairs with a small table between. The back wall was covered in bookshelves from floor to ceiling. Most of the shelves were empty save for boxes crammed in the lower ones. Edward appeared to be in no hurry to unpack and make himself at home. Further down the breezeway, Bella could hear Edward purging his breakfast and moaning like an injured animal. Both the sound and the image that sprung to mind brought a smile to her face.

Wanting to see him suffer, Bella followed the sound to the master bathroom. There she found Edward on his knees hugging the toilet. He looked pale and sickly, not at all the high-powered businessman who claimed dominion over her in the past. He was just a guy, heaving his guts out on the realization of what he's done. Bella stifled a giggle and reached for a washcloth. She ran the cloth under cold water and dangled it in front of his face. Edward took it from her with a weak thank you. Bella looked around the room. Double sink vanity, massive soaking tub and walk-in shower with enough room for two people to have some serious fun; the room was decorated in shades of tan with soft ivory towels and gold accented tiles. It was a lush room, but not overstated or tacky. However, the smell was awful, so Bella continued her wandering quickly.

A giant wrought iron bed commanded the master bedroom. Flimsy white gauze was wrapped around each of the four pillars, giving the bed a canopied look. Floating wooden shelves on either side of the bed served as side tables. More wrought iron, this time forged into reading lamps, hung at each bedside. A six door wardrobe faced the bed and reached the ceiling, giving the room plenty of storage. The bed was made up perfectly with blue sheets and a thin white cotton blanket. Bella bounced on the bed for a few moments just to test it out before flinging herself backwards.

There was no trace of Edward in this room, which Bella found odd. No telltale signs that someone lived in the room, like a hairbrush or book on the bedside table, a shirt discarded and draped over the back of the chair in the corner. There was no lingering scent of his aftershave or soap. The room was immaculate. She wondered where he slept and why he didn't take advantage of the best bedroom. The Edward Bella knew in her mind would have spread himself out all over this room, leaving clothes, towels and dirt in his wake for the housekeeping staff to clean.

**AN: Happy Hallowe'en! May you have many ghoulies, ghosties and long-legged beasties visit, but none of them stay to haunt you.**

**I am putting this story on hiatus for a while. I've run out of finished chapters and have struggled greatly with inspiration. The meet-up in Chicago gave me many ideas and ways to navigate through towards the ending. I've also signed up to participate in NaNoWriMo which I hope will be fruitful and provide lots of words. I plan to be back in the new year with the rest of this story and longer chapters. I have one more finished chapter for you after this. Thank you for your patience and understanding. **

**Thank you for reading.**


	27. Chapter 27

**With thanks to Beachcomberlc and IpsitaC77 for their care and dedication to this story.**

**Chapter 27**

Other than the master bedroom, the second part of the house had a smaller bedroom with a three-piece en suite, a linen closet with a laundry chute in the floor and a small sitting room in front of huge glass doors which led to the deck. Bella guessed there was a laundry room inside the pillar holding the building aloft. It was a gorgeous house overall, but needed some life added to it. It was cold and boring in a land of lush and verdant. The whole house made Bella feel sad, so she wandered back outside again where the world had colour and warmth.

Walking along the sand to the other side of the ridge which made up the stem of the palm leaf shape of the island, Bella could just see over the rocks to the main building and the sandy shore, the brightly coloured windsock dancing on its pole near the airstrip. Edward's plot was wonderfully isolated and Bella could picture him being incarcerated here, divorced from the rest of the world for the remainder of his life.

Bella splashed her way back through the surf to the path back over the rock which led to her cottage. Turning back, she noticed that Edward was back outside and watching her from his deck. Knowing there was much more to be said, she walked slowly back and joined him. The sun was almost directly overhead and the deep shade of the deck was very welcome. After he cleaned himself up, Edward had poured a couple of pitchers of juice just in case Bella came back to talk.

Climbing up the stairs to the deck, Bella decided to forgo sitting at the table for one of the cushy-looking chaise deep in the shade. She kicked off her sandals and sat astride the chair, ignoring Edward until she was ready. Raising her hands in the air and intertwining her fingers, Bella stretched out her back, first to the left side which popped a couple of vertebrae and then to the right. She could stretch further to the left than the right, the incision still pulling a bit when elongated. Edward watched her every move and she knew it, but she really didn't give a shit. She was enjoying the game, the cat and mouse she was playing with him. Watching him squirm and struggle only to pounce down on him when he thought he was finally free. It made her feel powerful for the first time in her life. She relaxed back into the chaise and crossed her legs.

But feeling powerful didn't mean she was happy with what she was doing. She was better than him and determined to show him. Everything to do with him left a bitter taste in her mouth and threatened to turn her bitter as well. Then she'd be more like him and less like herself.

"You know, you haven't convinced me yet." Bella said her piece quietly, but clear enough for Edward to hear perfectly.

"I'm beginning to think I never will. I don't think I've even convinced myself yet. What I did, how I did it – it's just too monstrous to be believed." He sat sideways in the chaise beside her, making sure to keep a couple of feet of space between them.

"And yet, here we are." Bella closed her eyes and waved a hand in his general direction.

'Indeed. So, what happens now? I can't give you my kidney. If I didn't match Alice, I won't match you. If I could give any body part I would, but it would never be enough. The money, the new life is all I have to give you. I know it's not enough, but that's all I have."

"It's always back to the money for you. What a sad life you live." She rolled her head to the side and looked at him, a hint of pity in her eyes. Edward scowled at that look, this was not the way he wanted her to look at him, but it was better than fear.

"You need to take the money. I need you to take the money. You asked me why you; I'm trying to explain." He begged with everything he had, stopping short of falling to his knees. He would, however, fall and prostrate himself if it would help her see reason.

"I've been living here in paradise, with great people around me for two months, consciously making the effort to forget what you did to me. You know what, Mr. Cullen? I don't give a shit about you, your reasons or your money. You can shove your five million in any orifice of yours you choose. Maybe stick a million in each while you're at it." Sitting up, Bella swung her legs around and faced him.

"You have to let me give you something. You've earned it."

"Earned it? I didn't earn anything; you stole it. And now you're trying to make yourself feel better by paying for it, as if money will make it all go away. It won't. The guilt, the pain of what you've done will eat at you, fester in your soul until you die. If you still have a soul, that is."

"I doubt I still do, but if I did, I'd sell it to make everything better for you." The look on his face was so sad, so earnest; his eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Oh, give it a fucking rest, Edward. I swear you have multiple personality disorder. First you were this egotistical asshole business guy, who shit all over people who worked for him for sport. Then you tried to be Mr. Intimidation and '_I'm going to erase you from the planet'._" Bella dropped her voice and pulled a grumpy face to emphasize her words. "Since you've come to the island you been this beaten down dog, clingy and nervous but still barking from time to time. Just who the hell are you? Own up to what you did and act like a man. God, keeping up with you is making my head spin so fast I'm getting whiplash. Stop dicking around. I'm giving you this time to talk, I don't owe you anything and you can't make me follow any of your demands."

Edward straightened his back and squared his shoulders. She was right, of course she was right.

"I don't know who I am anymore. In my deepest nightmare I never thought I could do to you what I did, and how it was so easy to do. I was an asshole with you at first because I needed to know how far I could push you before you'd push back. I was so wrong about you. I've underestimated you at every turn. After you refused the money, I lost my mind for a while. I was so sure you'd just take the money and that would be the end of all of this. I wasn't planning to come to this island or quit my job. I thought you'd take the money and I'd go on with my life as it had been before Alice got sick. Although, I did dream I might be allowed to be a member of my own family again."

"But you were the one who divorced yourself from your family. You did all of this to yourself. You know what the craziest part of this is? If you'd asked, I would have given Alice my kidney. Or at least I would've seriously considered it. If you'd just come to me, even after all the secret medical testing and told me I was her perfect match, I probably would've done it. You didn't need to go through all this blackmail and espionage. The fucking ridiculous amount of money you wasted in subterfuge and lies, you could have set up a foundation and saved lives."

A single tear rolled down his cheek. Edward made no effort to stop or catch it as it made its way to his chin. Bella watched its progress, wondering if more were to follow. How long would she have to wait until he pulled himself together?

"I couldn't take that chance. Alice is too important for me to gamble with her life that way. This was the only option I could come up with that guaranteed a kidney for her. I would have paid any price, including my own life to make sure she got what she needed. Now, I've given up my life to you, Miss Swan. I've done to myself what I've done to you. I've given up my home, my job, my friends and family just so I can spend my days looking after you."

"It really sucks to be you, then. I want nothing to do with you." Bella stood and walked away from him without a backward glance.

**AN: So, this is the last chapter for now, emphasis on the _for now_ part. Day one of NaNo, I was able to finish the next chapter which had been holding me back. But I leave you here for a short while as I gather the rest of the story. Thank you for your patience and understanding. The response to this story continues to amaze me.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28

**My many thanks to Beachcomberlc and IpsitaC77 for their strength and support.**

**Chapter 28**

Bella ignored Edward calling her name as she walked away from him. She scrambled over the rocks with ease and within moments was back on her own beach, feeling free. The sun was just above the horizon, sitting on the water like an overfilled beachball. Bella didn't feel like having dinner with everyone or a noisy movie night. Eleazar had long since stopped calling every day to check on her. She knew there would be plenty to go around if she did show up unannounced, but her day with Edward had worn her out both physically and emotionally. Next time she had to meet with the bastard, Bella swore to take Emmett with her as a buffer.

A new voice called her name and Bella turned towards the source. Rosalie was standing under the shade of Bella's pilapa,with hands on her hips and an angry expression on her face.

"Hey Rose," Bella called and waved at her friend. Rose didn't return the greeting, but continued to scowl as Bella climbed the steps.

"Where the hell have you been all day?"

"Getting answers." Bella started to feel a bit defensive. She didn't like the tone Rose was taking with her.

"Did you get them?"

"Not entirely, no. But I have a lot more information than I did before."

"I don't like the idea of you being anywhere near him."

Bella slid into her favourite chair and waited for Rose to sit as well, gathering her thoughts.

"He doesn't scare me anymore, Rose. What more could he do to me now that he hasn't already done? Something has changed in him; he's not the same jackass he was when he was my boss. Maybe he was affected by all of this more than you think. Either way, it's my choice to seek out the answers I need. I'd hope you'd respect my judgement."

"You don't get how dangerous he is, Bella. You're falling for the _façade_ he's showing, the pretty sad guy, but that's not him. He's a cold, calculating bastard."

"I agree that he was, but something's different now. I can't put my finger on it, but I know."

Rose jumped to her feet, slamming her chair back. The wind whipped her hair as an angry red flush took over her face. She tried to control the anger in her voice, but it was a losing battle.

"That's how it starts. You begin to feel bad for him, you befriend him and think you're becoming close. You open up to him and he finds a way to use it against you. Do you think I would've taken this job, been involved with this crime if I didn't have to; if he didn't have something dangling over my head? Do you think I'd go against everything in the Code of Ethics for a whim?"

"I assumed, at first, you did it for the money. I never questioned your motives, Rose, and I never asked because it didn't matter to me. You took care of me when I needed you. You seemed almost as shocked by what he did to me as I was, so I knew you had no hand in planning my torture. Your motives were not my concern. I'd thought we were building a friendship outside of our circumstances, but now you have me wondering if we're even going to have that in the end." Bella's tone turned frosty, sitting on the edge of her chair, poised to stand if necessary.

"The money. Yes, I did it for the money, and for the chance for Emmett and I to start over. Becoming your friend was a bonus I never expected. I didn't know at first what was going on. You changed everything, my care-plan, my attitude and my purpose. I thought in the end I'd be free, but he's getting his hooks in you now and that makes it worse somehow."

"Edward Cullen does not have his hooks in me. I have the power here and he knows it. All the paperwork, all those legal documents are bullshit. I know it and he knows it. He doesn't scare me and I'm not going to let you bully me into being afraid, Rose. I'm a big girl." Bella stood to look Rose dead in the eye.

"You're a big girl minus a kidney, taken in the dead of night. Just remember that." Bella was shocked by Rose's cruelty, lashing out at her like a viper. Bella grabbed Rose by the shoulders, her voice low and menacing.

"And I have the scar to prove it. Do you have anything to back you up? You keep alluding to blackmail and his evil plans, but do you have any proof? What does he have over you?"

"I killed a man!" Rose shouted, then covered her mouth with her hands in surprise. "Oh, my God. I never meant to tell you. I swear it was an accident."

Bella flinched back from Rose like she'd been shocked.

"An accident that you told me or an accident that you killed someone?" Bella crossed one arm over her chest and laid her other hand just below her throat; the skin there was cold and her hand felt comforting nearer to her heart. She took a step back from Rose, not thinking, just reacting.

Rose sank back into the chair behind her. She leaned forward, holding her head in her hands and staring at the wood floor of the pilapa.

"Both. No, that's not true. I planned to tell you eventually, but not like this, not now."

"Well, you've told me now." Bella turned her back on her friend and looked out at the water. She thought if she was the one confessing to murder, she'd rather not have someone watching her while she did.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry. I knew you were going to hate me when you found out." Rose's voice caught with a sob, but she swallowed it away.

"Rose, I'm not going to hate you. I'm confused and concerned, but I don't hate you. You said it was an accident and I believe you."

"There was an accident. I was only in my second year of nursing school and in the emergency room on rotation to observe, help with minor procedures and restock. We got the call about car accident victims coming in and students were warned to pay attention, but stay out of the way. We watched from the windows as an ambulance pulled up and a gurney was unloaded. I paid more attention to the paramedics giving the vitals to the doctors than I did the patient. A second ambulance arrived and then a third. Two kids were helped out of the third, both walking wounded with cuts and the eldest had a splinted arm. I desperately wanted to help out and didn't wait to be called into action. I turned from the window as the fourth and final ambulance arrived and met the gurney in the entryway. I recognized my best friend by her hair, even though it was matted with blood. All my training left my mind and one of the nurses had to hold me back from grabbing Vera; that was her name. We'd been friends from grade five until the last year of high school, when we got into a huge fight over a guy and she stopped talking to me.

Royce was a shithead and he hit her when he drank, and he drank a lot. He wasn't supposed to drink at all, but he did anyway. And he was mean. I tried to get Vera to stop seeing him, but she thought she could change him. She thought he loved her because he bought her pretty, expensive things after he hit her. Vera accused me of being jealous because I didn't date in high school and always studied while she partied.

The RCMP brought Royce in after Vera. He had a gash on his head, but was walking. He recognized me and shouted my name. The cops dumped him onto a bed and cuffed him to it. Even sitting, I could see him swaying and I knew, I just knew he was drunk and this was all his fault. Those kids, their parents, Vera - it was all his fault. I wanted to hit him. One of the cops went to get coffee, shouting his intention to the other cop waiting at the main desk. Royce called my name again and beckoned me over. I looked over at the room where they were working on Vera. They were cutting off her clothes, hooking her to machines and drawing blood." Rose paused for a long time. Bella glanced over her shoulder, but didn't turn. Rose seemed lost in her memories, the pain clear on her face. Drawing a deep breath, she took up her story again.

"I walked over to the rat bastard and glared at him. I snapped on some gloves and peeked under the bandage to check his cut. I was disappointed to find it was so superficial, it probably wouldn't even scar. Royce could barely focus his eyes on me. He asked if Vera was okay, and I just snarled at him. He smelled awful; his breath was like fermented _JuicyFruit_ gum with hints of beer. He grabbed my arm and kept saying he was sorry. The cop noticed and asked if I was okay. I broke Royce's grip easily and walked away from him. I walked over to the desk and stood with the cop. "_That guy is really drunk," _ I told the officer. Then I chatted with him for a while, flirting as best I could. I kept some of my attention on Vera and some on Royce as I talked with the cop. He told me the accident was clearly Royce's fault and they would be charging him as soon as he'd slept it off. They were waiting to see how bad the injuries were for the family Royce had hit. He apologized for being kind of gruesome, but that was the nature of the job when it came to car accidents. The officer told me chances were that Vera wouldn't be implicated unless she was the one who provided him the alcohol.

I knew Vera had tried to stop Royce from drinking in the past, but he never listened to her or anyone else.

I saw Royce slump over to one side and took my opportunity to get a closer look at Vera. The other officer came back with two coffees in her hand, giving one to the cop I was talking with, distracting him for me. From the doorway to the exam room I could see Vera was doing better, but she was still unconscious. One eye was swollen shut and there were tubes coming from under the thin sheet that covered her. A small blood pool on the floor and tray of bloodied gauze scared me. Her Foley bag was tinged pink and she had a bag of blood as well as a bag of saline hanging over her head. Her heartbeat was steady and her pulse ox normal; those were the only reassuring things I could see from my vantage point. I wanted to know more, but I knew not to go into the room. I was too close to her and would only get in the way. Plus, with Royce, I didn't want to get too involved.

I watched the senior nurses work on her, checking her stats and levels as doctors rushed from room to room. The kids were fine, superficial wounds and a sprain. The mother had a very good prognosis; soft tissue injury and a mild concussion. The father had a diaphragmatic tear and internal bleeding and was rushed to surgery. He was expected to make a full recovery. I glanced over at Royce to see him still slumped in his chair, his arm pulling at the handcuffs that kept him in place.

Vera opened her eyes and spoke with a nurse. I was so happy to hear her voice, but I left the room as fast as I could. I didn't want her to know I was there. I ran down to supply to get something to carry around to make it look like I was busy. I thought this could finally be Vera's chance to be free of him. She could finally wake up and leave him. I'd help her, of course, any way I could.

When I got back, both officers and several nurses were surrounding Royce. They were struggling to get the handcuffs off his wrist. An orderly rushed over with a gurney, and when they finally freed him, they shoved him on the bed and ran to an exam room with him. As I stood in the hall, a social worker came by looking for the kids. I took him to their room and listened in for a bit. Their grandparents were on their way from Kamloops to look after them as the parents recuperated. I offered to get snacks and drinks for the kids, giving myself another opportunity to escape. I wasn't gone more than fifteen minutes, but it was long enough.

Royce died a few hours later. Vera screamed and cried when she heard the news. I held her hand and tried to comfort her, but it didn't help. The father from the accident sailed through surgery perfectly and the mother was discharged the next day. Vera was cleared of wrongdoing and the accident was ruled to be all Royce's fault. His blood alcohol level was over the legal limit and he'd been driving too fast.

Vera left the hospital and disappeared. She started to shoot-up and I tried to get her help, but she wouldn't accept it. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I walked away. Vera survived the accident, but she was never the same. She od'ed a few months later." Rose sighed and sat back in the chair.

Bella turned back to face her friend. Although she had limited medical knowledge, save for watching dramas on TV, the picture Rose painted with her words was clear. Bella could imagine the hustle and bustle of the emergency room, the confusion and terror.

"I don't understand. Nothing you said about the accident was your fault." Bella spoke, still facing the water, giving Rose her privacy and freedom from Bella's stare. Bella knew by the sound of her friend's voice that she must be crying and she wanted to comfort her but now wasn't the time.

"If I'd spoken up, he might not have died and then Vera would still be alive, too. I killed him by not saying anything. I knew he was diabetic and I didn't say anything. He wasn't that drunk, but by his breath, I knew he was in ketoacidosis. I killed him by letting him die and that killed Vera, too." Rose stood and started to leave when Bella stopped her.

"I fail to see how any of what you just said was your fault, Rose."

"I failed to speak up. They died, he died because I didn't say anything."

"Were you under obligation to say anything? You were a student nurse, observing and not involved. If anything, you're guilty of neglect, but I wouldn't call that murder."

Rose swiped at the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"That's what Emmett said when I confessed to him. It ate at me and I was a wreck. He told me I was being dumb worrying about it. But then he told Edward a few years later. Edward said he'd look into it to see if I was guilty and if I could be charged. He knew I was thinking of leaving the hospital and offered me this job. The amount he offered was ludicrous and I knew he was trying to blackmail me somehow about Royce. He offered Emmett way too much money too, like he was holding it over us or something. I know he's going to use this against us in the future, but we both signed a contract with him. I'm sorry, Bella. I understand if you don't want me to come around or be friends with me anymore."

Bella let Rose leave and watched as she walked away. She needed time to process everything she'd learned that day. Her head hurt and her entire body felt sore.

**AN: Without the help and advice of Edwardsfirstkiss and Divyvicki, this chapter would never have been finished. **

**This story is still on hiatus for now, with the plan to be back to it in the new year if all goes well.**

**Thank you to everyone who donated to receive the second Babies at the Border compilation. Together we raised over $7000 for the ACLU and Raices. This compilation would not have been possible without the tireless work of JeaBoo1 and her helpers.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
